Tales of the Sourwolf
by SilverWolfFF
Summary: Derek consigue trabajo lo que deja a un Stiles muy confundido con su nuevo profesor de geografía. Sin embargo Beacon Hills hace fama de su nombre y reputación para traer más problemas a una ya aguerrida relación entre ambos. Peligro, misterio; Derek, Stiles y la manada tendrán que enfrentar nuevas pruebas y enemigos que nunca han imaginado.
1. Oficio

**Notas del Autor:** Lo debía y lo debía mucho. Aquí mi primera historia en el universo de TW, cumpliendo con el pedido de una persona muy especial. Sterek a buenas y primeras, de la nueva vida de Derek Hale y sus desventuras con un poco fortuito Stiles. Espero lo disfruten, no duden en dar su review. Copyrights a los debidos dueños de la franquicia.

 ** _0_**

* * *

 **Derek**

Antes de ser El Alfa, lobo amargado, Líder de la manada, Aquél que supero las barreras de la licantropía, Derek Hale había sido un joven relativamente normal, portador de energía cargada con un bastión de personalidad. Las mañanas le recordaban esos tiempos, donde la soledad se vuelve compañera y habla del pasado. No de maderas que crujían por ceniza sino quejumbrosas al peso y la edad que portaban; hasta un niño vería que aquél fuego aún quemaba su templanza por dentro. Nadie supera con facilidad las pérdidas de la base de una vida porque al caso ni los años le eran amigos, aunque agraciaran su figura con la masculinidad que acarreaba.

El bóxer se ajustó a la silueta con la facilidad que lo haría su chaqueta al torso, contorneada figura de musculo puro que escondía su desnudez a ojos ajenos, si los hubiera. Un único café, cargado, sin azúcar, directo de la máquina a su taza a punto para levantar a un muerto, o lo que era lo mismo, un hombre lobo de más de ochenta kilogramos de masa. Lo sorbió de un solo trago, practicando un gruñido resultado frente al espejo, una densa cabellera oscura y cejas a juego que con mínimo pliegue daban aires intimidantes. Con la facilidad de un tempestad transformó el gesto en una sonrisa de puro encanto de esas capaces de derretir las almas envueltas en el más frío hielo. No era otro que Derek Hale, lobo dueño de aquél territorio con la fiereza del animal que habitaba dentro.

Un día levemente nublado que dio pautas para portar negro sobre blanco, de un cuero que podía valer casi tanto como la motocicleta que esperaba fuera. Los viejos jeans iban ajustados por un cinturón que acomodó haciendo uso de los pulgares en un gesto que rayaba lo vulgar. Nadie miraba, y si lo hacía, allí el culpable. Era lo suficiente mayor para admitir ciertas responsabilidades sociales, pero no lo suficiente para ser consciente de la pedagogía colectiva a tener en cuenta, tampoco tenía en planes ser niñero de alguien. Sin embargo, de giros inesperados se arma el destino y para su mala suerte no es una fuerza que puedes vencer a simples amenazas y golpes.

En las calles el mundo se preparaba para un día de rutina, niños y jóvenes esperando que el amarillo de los autobuses diera señal de arribo y así dirigirse a sus respectivos ámbitos. El motor rugía con la cadencia de un león amaestrado a los caprichos del amo que había dado la vuelta a la llave. La estructura de aquél chasis era amenazante, de sombras sobre ébano con el acero reluciente otorgando líneas gruesas en detalle. Una madre que paseaba a su hijo en cochecito le echó un vistazo, una mezcla de repudio mezclado con la curiosidad del peligro que emanaba a torrentes. No reparó en devolver respuesta, solo el ensordecedor volumen de la motocicleta que dejó las inmediaciones como a un hecho del pasado.

La paz no era plausible en Beacon Hills. El día a día era una calma ilusoria, porque de haberla las personas sonreirían con mayor naturalidad. En un pueblo chico la prisa no es cuestión; noches de calles abandonadas, donde los ataques "animales" son una costumbre demasiado tradicional. Si detienes a escuchar, entre el piar de escurridizas aves y el particular zumbido de la tecnología, más allá de viejos y crespitos árboles aguarda el sonido de bestias. Gruñidos despedidos de una boca infernal, el siseo de criaturas que harían palidecer el veneno de una serpiente. Podía continuar enumerando, porque la lista crecía con el pasar de los días, sin siquiera incluir lo peor que la naturaleza pudo haber engendrado. Sangre de la sangre, quien de nombre se conoce como Peter Hale. Interrumpido el pensamiento con la única moción de no tentar a la suerte, porque hay un límite de veces a la que puedes escapar de las garras de tan encarnada maldad. Quizás ello, y su mal humor, tenían idéntica raíz.

El zumbido que reverberaba en su pecho le obligó a apartarse a un lado, dejando el motor encendido con la intención de proseguir camino. Uno casi sin rumbo pues era conocido, a conciencia popular, que el único Hale en el pueblo no tenía real oficio.

—¿Qué? — Una pausa generada cuando no reconoció la voz del otro lado, porque pocas personas tenían su número y a muchas menos le contestaba. Una mueca de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro, tan extraño como la nieve en pleno julio. Una propuesta a la que aceptó a buenas y primeras, a pesar de las infinitas quejas en privado que soltaría en un futuro. Era una oferta de trabajo, una suplencia al profesor de geografía en la secundaria donde Scott y el resto asistían. La manera despectiva en la que pensaba en ello daba tono suficiente del poco cariño que tenía por el grupo de lobos adolescentes; y Stiles. _Bocafloja Stiles_. Se obligó a no pensar en ello antes de que la sangre hirviera hasta el punto de ebullición, sin retorno; porque no había racionalidad suficiente para explicar cuanto le desencajaba de su zona de comodidad con una sola palabra. Sólo quería callarlo, como fuera.

Unas horas más tardes tenía el contrato firmado, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del director que no dejaba de alabar el orgullo de tener a un Hale en su establecimiento, disculpándose por la tragedia de años atrás. En apariencia cincuentón, de cabello fino y oscuro que tornasolaba hacia añeja plata. No le cayó mal en primera impresión, pero tampoco era de los que se ganan su sonrisa gratuitamente.

—De efecto inmediato — algo en su cara había cambiado lo suficiente para hacer encoger al hombre mayor a un mísero punto, aunque estaba seguro de solo haber alzado una ceja. Tenía lo que duraba un parpadeo para transformar su atuendo en algo decente, dejar el cuero y el desgaste de los tejanos por algo que luciera con algo de sabiduría y profesionalismo. No le sentó ni un poco a gusto personal, pero en la decisión su opinión poco valía. La sociedad, a diferencia de una manada, no obedece a los gustos o estricta orden de un único cabecilla.

Surcó las calles como alma que lleva el diablo, deteniendo el paso en la primera tienda de hombres que encontró. El encargado, un joven que ni lo superaba en edad quedó callado en su sitio cuando a momento de ofrecer su ayuda el moreno lo empujaba de un gruñido al sitio de donde había venido, tirando de las prendas hasta dar con un aspecto moderno sin entrar en los terrenos señoriales. Un suéter de cuello amplio, fino tejido, camisa cuidada de un solo color, pantalones a juego y los zapatos más sencillos que supo encontrar. Y corbata, por supuesto corbata aunque a los tres pasos quisiese desgarrarla hasta no dejar más que hilachas de su entereza regadas por el suelo.

Obtuvo la aprobación de la secretaria en conjunto al libro de texto que marcaba en que temática habían quedado los alumnos en su clase anterior. Un suspiro pesado abandonó su pecho cuando tuvo que chasquear los dedos antes de que la mujer se ahogara en sus propios fluidos. Una costumbre adquirida que no dejaba de ser molesta. Dejó el resguardo de aquel escritorio para trazar el circuito de los pasillos que clandestinamente conocía por sus desventuras con el grupo de McCall. El libro dio un golpe seco al llegar a su objetivo, clamando el espacio como propio así como la atención de toda la sala. Alzó el cuello, teniendo plena vista de todos los presentes, tenso, marcando el ancho y la figura de autoridad. Solo el sonido sordo de una caída con pupitre y todo le obligó a mirar a un lado, rompiendo lo que se hubiese considerado una entrada perfecta. Esos ojos abiertos le miraban llenos de dulce pavor. Un único nombre abandonó la garganta de Hale, grave, amenazando con castigos peores que la detención escolar.

 _—Stilinski—_


	2. El nuevo profesor

**Notas: ¡Segundo capitulo! Intentaré hacer una entrega cada 15 días si el tiempo me permite. ¡Dadle a favorito si les ha gustado y dejen su reviews para ayudarme a mejorar! ¡Gracias!**

 **1**

* * *

 **Stiles**

Comenzaba el día en lo que creía sería una cruz más en el calendario, insustancial, otra vuelta de la tierra de la cual no estaría al tanto solo testigo de los fenómenos que la convierten en una realidad. Fue inevitable pensar el cómo la humanidad había sido tan tonta de considerar hereje a Copérnico cuando la evidencia yacía frente a sus ojos con la claridad del sol y la siguiente e inevitable llegada de la noche. Dos simples puntos que esperaban ser unidos. Casi desnudo como estaba, somnoliento pero consiente buscó ejemplo en su entorno, sabiendo hacia dónde mirar. Su pizarra estaba repleta de fotografías, recortes, notas, y extractos de internet. No demoró demasiado en notar lo obvio, un dúo de nexos que no podía encontrar enterrados en un laberinto rojo que dejaba más hilo suspendido, formando líneas, que arrullado en la madeja. Nadie dijo el que trabajo policial fuera fácil y se resolviera con una buena velada de descanso.

La luz es mínima, apenas se filtra entre las rendijas de la persiana, alboreando un desastre de hojas, fotocopias, libros y prendas por doquier en lo que autodenominaba entropía ordenada. Todo en su sitio, o al menos allí donde podía encontrarlo. Un movimiento sutil rasca la retaguardia sobre la única prenda que le viste soltando un bostezo que daba cabida al puño si lo intentara. Cada acción era parte del ritual de su despertar, y en su guía se incorporaba sobre la punta de los pies, estirando el cuerpo hasta ser un fino palo moteado de lunares. Arrastró con pena su ser en dirección al baño, poco a poco encendiendo los motores. Los sonidos típicos indicaban que su padre estaba despierto, posiblemente deslizándose dentro del uniforme de Sheriff. Salir era un contraste de tonos opuestos a su habitación, el pequeño cuarto de azulejos estaba impecable, sin duda bajo mucha mano de su padre. El agua fue un sacrificio necesario, temblando a la caricia helada del cristalino líquido.

Salió con el cepillo en la boca soltando sonidos inteligibles a modo de saludo al sheriff. Un arco de agua quedó salpicado en el espejo cuando volvía y quitaba el elemento para enjuagar la boca. Le llegaban ecos de los gritos de su progenitor que pedía, en un conteo perdido de números, que separase bien la ropa para lavar. Cuando presentable, bajó a paso apurado para engullir el desayuno como haría una boa hambrienta, incluyendo la receta diaria de pastillas. Lo normal y típico para un primer estadio que finalizaba con su mochila al hombro y las llaves del jeep en su mano.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos – un ruego puesto en palabras, contando los giros de arranque como un médico al aplicar descargas a desvanecido paciente. Suspiró de alivio cuando el motor permaneció encendido a pesar de la cortina de humo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. La derecha despejo los vapores mientras tocía en búsqueda de aire puro. Una victoria es victoria sin importar las condiciones. Llegar a la casa de Scott no tomaba demasiado, Beacon Hills con cada año se le hacía más un pañuelo. Mucho tenía que ver que había aprendido a esconderse en cada recoveco y arrojado en la otra mitad a mano o garra de cuanto ser sobrenatural pisaba el pueblo.

-Hey Stiles- el golpe de su mochila contra la de su amigo cuando este la envío volando hacia atrás comió sus palabras, mirándolo tenso remarcando con la mirada una cosa y la otra.

-¡Vas a romper algo!- aclaró en necesidad de ser escuchado a lo que el lobo adolescente no pudo responder con menos que una sonrisa.

-Como si tuvieras algo frágil allí- la sencillez de su tono fue insultante, obligando a Stiles a negar con la cabeza en absoluta privación imbuida en pura indignación.

-¡Pero podría!- McCall rodó los ojos. Quizás tenía razón, él era el primero en revolear sus pertenencias pero eso no daba a derecho por defecto. Pero a fin de cuentas era una exageración sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo solo para verlo reaccionar y hacer un mundo de las pequeñeces – Algún día despertaras en una cama llena de pulgas, recuerda mis palabras. – un intento de amenaza que solo hizo quebrar en risas a su acompañante y confinarse a sí mismo a una nube negra de malhumor lo que duraba el trayecto hasta la secundaria.

El entorno se vio envuelto de una heterogénea mezcla de vida, color, sonidos y grupos que conformaban el conocido recinto escolar. Como si pelear con fuerzas sobrenaturales no fuera poco, debía afrontar al terrible destino de un examen de cálculo en plena mañana, y no todos pueden ser Lydia Martin. De mal en peor ni los años le acostumbraban al particular tono del entrenador cada vez que le gritaba, porque siempre encontraba razón para decirle algo entre exclamación y orden. Stiles era un chico muy normal, de extremidades un poco largas que requieren de un empujón más de fuerza para el movimiento, cansándolo más rápido ¡La genética no era su culpa!

Salvado a plena tarde por un anuncio que interrumpió un adelantado entrenamiento, informando el retorno de las clases de geografía al horario. Perfecto, podría echarse allí sobre su pupitre, cerrar los ojos y dejarse fluir en un mar de desinterés hasta que terminara la clase.

Inmerso en un mundo de figuras fuertes, de torsos amplios y espaldas para rivalizar con las puertas no hizo caso a la voz que irrumpía el silencio de la realidad. De todas las particulares del pequeño humano integrante de la manada, aquél era el secreto que guardaba con más recelo, de una inclinación particular que no se permitía aceptar a conciencia, aflorando solo en la debilidad de su estado y un caldo de hormonas típico para alguien de su edad. Entreabrió los ojos, las líneas de aquella abultada musculatura se escondían tras telas que solo en sus más salvajes fantasías se atrevería a imaginar. Algo en él quería tocar y frotó así sus ojos forzando a la ilusión volver a la existencia. ¿Por qué aquel sujeto no desaparecía? La realización le cayó como un bote de lava hirviendo.

-¡Que mier…!- perdía el balance, la pata inferior derecha de su asiento se doblaba sobre sí misma para lanzarlo a un corto precipicio. El golpe le robó el aire. Por un segundo esperó que Lydia gritara como solo ella podía, aunque no necesitaba de una banshee para saber su destino. Estaba muerto, hecho hilachas como el tocino de cada mañana ¿Cuán terrible era perecer aun portando su virginidad?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que una fuerza descomunal lo dejó de pie, atontado y con su norte perdido, envuelto en un aroma masculino que no era el propio. Sonrió algo tonto, le gustaba, era lo que imaginaba cuando… ¡Momento! Un choque de realización le devolvió el sentido, de pie frente a un aula que le miraba como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Lo siento profesor Hale- Y las palabras le sonaron tan raras como la situación en la que se había metido solito. Un ínfimo vistazo. Sí, Derek le mataba una infinidad de veces tras esos preciosos ojos. Bendita era su suerte ¿Qué estaba pensando el director al contratar de profesor al sujeto con la habilidad pedagógica de una patata? Scott arrimaba un nuevo pupitre, apartando el otro al fondo de la habitación.

La vena del cuello de Derek se marcaba ¿Cuántos centímetros cúbicos de sangre fluían para darle tal superficie? Le volvía a mirar, luego al sitio vacío. Oh _¡Oh!_ Stiles casi vuelve a caer en un intento de sentarse, considerando que se había salvado de un golpe por cuestión de segundos. Aquél enorme moreno retrocedía, abriendo el libro de texto y señalando el capítulo. El córtex central de su cerebro avisaba que había sido una crisis evitada.

¿Quién diría que tan ácido lobo era bueno explicando? De quitar la tensión que provocaba en cada uno de los presentes con esos aires intimidantes, la mayoría parecía estar prestando atención con debido interés. Tenía información de primera mano de particularidades geográficas en todo el condado, llevando a la inevitable pregunta de ¿Cómo rayos sabe eso siendo tan joven? Sin duda la sangre de la familia del hombre lobo fluía aún con sus dejes de secretos y misticismo.

El tono grave lo envolvía, haciéndole espiralar en una sensación con destino directo a la perdición, encontrando que no tenía manera de quitarle los ojos de encima; convertido en un pequeño barco a merced de una tempestad de cabello moreno y pura fibra muscular.

-Stiles, no te duermas, la baba…- su mejor amigo lo pescó con un hilo que pendía de su boca, ignorante e inocentes de las razones tras esa reacción naturalmente fisiológica. Desesperación a flor de piel en un intento de ocultarlo a ojos curiosos.

-Quizás si no fuera tan aburrido- fue su frase salvavidas, intentando colar aquello a un Scott que le miraba con una extrañeza poco típica.

-Pues yo creo que está muy interesante- A buenas y primeras no comprendió porque el tono del adolescente iba en diminuendo hasta casi tragarse la última palabra, pero una sombra amenazante le dio la primicia acongojándolo en el lugar. Sin espacio a disculpas, de un segundo a otro era arrastrado junto a Scott para que un empujón les dejara fuera tras un portazo- Es tu culpa- apresuró a decir antes de ser el objetivo de la misma frase.

-¿Quien piensa que es ese lobo amargado? Seguro puedo demandarlo por abuso… - un puchero evidente, tan infantil como las ideas que abandonaban sus labios. No podía creer que le tocaría una hora de detención con Derek Hale. Al menos Scott estaría con él.

 _Scott estaría ¿Verdad?_


	3. Detención - Parte 1

**Nota: Y ya vamos por el tercero, un poco más del punto de vista de Derek, comenzando a hilar poco su relación con Stiles. ¡Espero lo disfruten, espero sus comentarios!**

 **2**

* * *

 **Derek**

Desde el profundo corazón del bosque autóctono, sitio donde la luz apenas besa el suelo en trémulos rayos hasta las alturas de Sierra Nevada, Derek Hale conocía muy bien la geografía del estado de California. Entre sus aventuras contaba la escalada con su tío Peter, si ese Peter, una excursión a conocer los límites del cuerpo físico y la exposición al frío en su extremo. La temperatura tiene dimensiones muy distintas para un hombre de su naturaleza. Una media homeostática muy por encima del común; genética de otro nivel en un sumario llamado licantropía. Sin embargo, como bien había aprendido en las alturas la hipotermia aún es posible, calando hasta el hueso en una reacción capaz de gatillar desesperación animal. Con el recuerdo a flor de piel ponía a tela de juicio las intenciones de su tío bajo nueva perspectiva ¿Era esa sonrisa que recordaba una de orgullo al logro o puro sadismo de verle sufrir? Esperaba no mancillar más el recuerdo con una respuesta.

De allí hacia el sur donde el verde predomina en tierra fértil. Entre esos extensos kilómetros de cosechas, bosques, ríos y lagunas se encuentra Beacon Hills. Pequeño, demasiado para el mundo de atrocidades que le rodea. Detalles que no tuvo el placer de compartir con la clase, aunque con gusto entregaría el salario del día para ver un poco de espanto en sus rostros a la realización de la gran mentira de todos los siglos: la existencia de lo sobrenatural. Hale favorecía la práctica, el conocimiento de primera mano, el instinto primal que la sociedad moderna adormece. La estupefacción y la incapacidad de actuar no son más que el engendro que crea una generación donde todo está preparado, pre engullido para su degustación. Tenía en frente una jaula llena de canarios, y al parecer uno que otro gallo.

Stilinski parecía absorto incluso a sus propias palabras y Mc Call bajaba la guardia en un intento por tener su atención. Mal, terriblemente mal. Una mecha corta llamada paciencia que no tarda en extinguirse, dando sitio a la reacción que el común conoce como explosión. Sinopsis rápida de cables neuronales que se cruzan y activan la molestia con órdenes claras y concisas de cerrar una mano y otra en los cuellos de sus camisetas y tirar. Les arrojó con tanta facilidad que uno cuestionaría si realmente había echado a dos jóvenes adultos de su aula o un dúo de costales de papas. La excusa perfecta para recuperar toda atención.

Continúa su relato hacia el oeste a lo largo de una línea costal que abarca las playas más famosas del estado hasta pequeñas joyas que un ignorante jamás sabría. Nota el brillo en algunas miradas cuando habla de los cimientos de Los Ángeles o San Francisco. A esas alturas no podía culparles por querer dejar lo que literalmente era un pueblo de mala muerte. Suena la campana. No le importaba sobrevivir el primer día, sabía que lo haría y las bajas habían sido mínimas agregaría hasta… _necesarias_.

Por reglamento tenían una hora de detención. Le caía tan en gracia como podía imaginar al dúo adolescente.

-¡Hale!- el gritó le erizo los vellos de la nuca. Demasiado volumen y carga para oídos sensibles ¿Es que el hombre no sabía hablar como una persona normal? Era el entrenador, caminando en su dirección como una avalancha que no tenía miedo de llevarse a alguien por delante que, para la suerte de uno y que otro desafortunado alumno, significó tener que abrazarse a sus casilleros por salvación. El gesto de alzar una única ceja le dio freno en seco, obligando a tragar otro grito frente al aire intimidante del nuevo profesor de geografía

-Mc Call. Necesito a Mc Call- curioso sonaba a pedido. Derek mostraba aún esa mueca inmutable, facciones perfectas pero en falta de gracia con tanta amargura que llevaba encima. La sequía de una falta de respuestas inquietó más al hombre cuya hiperactividad podía rivalizar con la de muchos de sus alumnos- ¡Tenemos una importante práctica puedes quedarte con Stilinski!- El impacto había cedido, recobrando los tonos que tanto molestaban al oído. ¿Y Stiles? Usado como una moneda de intercambio, un chivo expiatorio por el capitán del equipo. Buena estrategia pero no iba a ceder sus fichas por mero capricho, no si podía sacar retribución al respecto.

\- Llévate a Scott, pero me debes cubrir una hora de detención cuando diga- remarcó tanto las palabras finales como haría un ejecutor al pasar sentencia paladeando con gusto el titubeo de aquél adulto que aceptó a las condiciones tras pocos segundos de considerarlo. Iba a ser una hora bien cobrada, cuando llegara.

Un paso tras el otro, miradas entre susto y hambre como si fuera cerbero el que caminaba por esos pasillos, porque así se sentía, un enorme perro de tres cabezas a quien todo alumno no podía al menos evitar echar un vistazo con personales motivos. La marcha se detiene, aquella parejita esperando fuera del aula de detenciones con aproximaciones totalmente opuestas. Inspiró, sutil, buscando escapar a los sentidos de Scott mientras intentaba dar con el aroma particular de cada uno. –Ustedes- El lobo adolescente gozaba de una neutralidad poco común asociada a la calma sin altercados ¿Pero su amigo? ¿Por dónde empezar…?

Tintes de inseguridad espolvoreada por el picante aroma de una ansiedad que carcome. Nervios a flor de piel, leve sudor, algo más….Lo último le confundió pero no quiso ponerlo en pensamientos o palabras; demasiado peligroso para su naturaleza dominante – Tú te vas con el entrenador – indicó a Scott con el pulgar apuntando hacia atrás directo hacia el campo de lacrosse. A esas alturas podía barrer el suelo con la mandíbula de Stiles quien soltaba toda una nueva oleada recargada de olores. Más de lo mismo, adrenalina, terror subyacente y un calor que cocía por dentro. Habiendo abierto la puerta con una mano indicó con la mirada que ingresara. Un segundo, dos y tres de nada. Otra vez recurrió a capturarlo de la ropa y arrojarlo dentro de un empujón que casi le despatarra contra una fila de pupitres.

Silencio absoluto, la puerta se cierra y se escucha el pestillo que evita cualquier escape corriente. El hombre toma sitio tras el escritorio que le daba el cargo de profesor, escucha el pesado tragar del joven a media distancia que termina adornando con un suspiro. Más de esa incomodidad absoluta que le hace ir y venir de un lado a otro en la misma silla; las manecillas del reloj ni se mueven.

Una hora. Sesenta minutos en única compañía de Stiles ¿Era el destino tan bribón que siempre le encuadraba con él en cada situación? Había dicho que no quería ser niñero de nadie, mirarse ahora.

-¿Qué te pasa?- la pregunta raspa la sequedad del encerrado ambiente creando una tensión invisible en el menor allí presente. Tercera oleada de sensaciones que percibía su agudo olfato, dando cuenta que su voz parecía ser el común denominador en la situación. Animal pero no estúpido - ¿Todavía me tienes miedo? – una pregunta genuina hacia un tren descarrillado en una dirección sin imaginar.

 _Derek Hale no tenía idea de sus errores._


	4. Detención - Parte 2

**Nota: Perdonen la demora, he sufrido una falta de internet por unos días que me dejo sin postear para el día pautado. Stiles no tiene idea de lo que ha pasado pero de repente se ha visto inmerso en todo un problema. Espero disfruten el capitulo y espero sus comentarios.**

 **3**

* * *

 **Stiles**

¿Qué? De nuevo… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué de todas las posibilidades le tocaba él y justo a él tener que pasar una hora en soledad con Derek Hale? El universo no le escuchaba, estaba condenado y si para entonces no le habían clamado en trofeo alguno de los tantos horrores de Beacon Hills, estaba seguro que el mal genio del lobo amargado se llevaría los honores. Una cuestión de mera simpleza, a la vista poseía kilogramos de fibra tensa y compacta, contorneados y bellos músculos que a la orden podían reducirlo a gelatina moteada a lunares. El pensamiento le hizo temblar, temía, respetaba y secretamente admiraba esa fuerza con la devoción que un coctel de hormonas en forma adolescente podía otorgar.

Iba a decir algo, labios que trémulos se separaban pero no daban sitio a palabras concretas. Aquél verde de hierba recién cortada le desconcertaba, rompía su volátil atención con cristalina facilidad. Podía quedarse mirándole o…

El cosquilleo en su vientre comenzó a subir, de mariposas transformadas en un estallido violento típico de la edad, una sensación transformada del placer al caos que podía ser una coca cola recién revuelta. Su estomago era una montaña rusa de sensaciones apiladas una contra otra que como un resorte le hicieron saltar de la silla en la que muy obligadamente había caído - ¿¡Y tu quien te crees que eres chucho pulgoso!?-

Una burbuja temporal donde todo se detuvo. La primera pauta que le informó de tan abismal error fue el arco de aquella ceja oscura y densa que a pesar de su curva golpeó certera al centro de su pecho, debilitando la entereza. Su razón llegaba un segundo demasiado tarde. No podía verlos, pero espiaba el contorno de extendidos caninos bajo labios carnosos, una señal de enfado y peligro. Costumbre, condenada costumbre. Porque no solo le había gritado a un hombre lobo, mayor, alfa, y de mal genio, sino que estaba encerrado allí con él y era legalmente su profesor. Adiós posibles universidades, hola eterno reprobado en geografía. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no tenía pensado sacarse un grado en ciencias astronómicas, además siempre hay algún sitio que necesita personal de limpieza ¿Verdad? Claro siempre que viviese para contarlo.

- _Oh dios -_ Rogó internamente en segundos convertidos en eternidad. Era la misma situación como cuando su padre quería mantenerlo alejado de la radio policial o le encontraba revisando los archivos en la comisaría, de patitas para que las quiero. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta como producto de un choque de adrenalina. En un parpadeo Hale estaba de pie, tenso, y podía saberlo porque su pecho se contorneaba perfecto bajo la camisa dejando a una mínima imaginación la posición de dos aureolas que conformaban sus pezones. Rebobinó ¿En qué estaba pensado? Derek iba en su dirección, tempestuoso, con su nombre escrito a boca que tenía pensado gritarle hasta dejarle sordo.

Luego todo se hizo gris, o marrón, o una conjunción de esos dos colores. De un momento a otro respirar era una labor imposible que quemaba el pecho por dentro. Intentó llamar solo para encontrar que no tenía voz, que el mero gasto de aire empeoraba la situación y llenaba de puntos negros su escasa visión. No escuchaba nada salvo un constante pitido estridente como al dejar el teléfono descolgado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Por primera vez en su vida no tenia idea ni manera de formular una hipótesis, intentar moverse era un suplicio que no quería repetir. Entre tanto el aire le abandonaba, podía sentir una resequedad debajo de la piel, sus pulmones imaginados en semejanza a una bolsa de plástico a la cual le habían quitado el contenido, privado de su esencia vital.

Lo único distinto era la humedad, una a la cual no pudo darle más origen que a sus propios ojos ¿Era esa agonía lo que significa morir? En ese limbo, en aquél instante deseó más la suerte de un abrazo mortal de su profesor que el desconcierto de una muerte súbita. Intentó patalear pero todo nervio se sentía bañado en cemento, rígido e inamovible, convertido en un cadáver. Entonces aquél pitido se mezclaba con una arrulladora música de fondo. Era eso, su madre venía a buscarle para llevarle con ella y él no podía luchar. Estaba acabado. Estaba...

Una silueta oscura eclipsó lo poco de luz que aún poseía. Fueron motas de un sabor muy particular y golpes que quemaron por dentro como si hubiese tragado brasas al rojo vivo. Llegó sin aviso la frescura de menta y café, el infierno reemplazado por una calidez hospitalaria que le hizo buscar mas de ello. _Uno, dos, tres_. Sentía desaparecer la resequedad de su boca cada vez que contaba en esos perfectos intervalos. Sabía que estaba sonriendo, y para cuando la idea tomó cimiento en su cabeza sintió un golpe al hombro que le devolvió a la realidad.

Había caído, o más bien era lo único en el centro de la sala pues el resto de los pupitres estaban esparcidos hacia la pared opuesta de la entrada como si un tornado hubiese ingresado por la puerta. Por su parte un tren era mejor comparación. Allí donde Derek había puesto llave se encontraba un enorme agujero, marcas de líneas rectas en el suelo que habían surcado la posición en la que había estado para terminar más allá de la pared, creando una nueva y totalmente inesperada salida de la sala de detenciones. Una apertura de extremo a extremo, donde entre la polvareda de material y algunos cables arrancados estaba el enorme moreno arrodillado contra si y las manos puestas sobre el pecho de su alumno. Las multitudes ya se congregaban fuera.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- pregunto escandalizado por la cercanía mientras se sentaba dolorosamente. Al probar, su gusto daba cuenta de ese sabor foráneo a plena conciencia. - ¡Me vas a llenar de pulgas!- dijo pasando el dorso de la mano por su boca solo para llenarse de tierra que le hizo toser. Si, no era la mejor forma de agradecer a quien te salva la vida pero Derek Hale le había metido lengua sin su permiso, o eso supuso.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué me golpeó?-

Con simpleza, el líder de la manada dejó saber que no había sido un qué.

-No tengo idea de _quien_ era-


	5. La sombra que vió

**Notas del autor: Una nueva pieza cae a Beacon Hills, y Derek quizás encuentra estar tan confundido como Stiles. ¡Espero sus comentarios y criticas!**

 **4**

* * *

 **Derek**

El olfato era indicador. Un sentido que el común de la gente ignora en la vida cotidiana, solo la comida, los perfumes, y el agrio aroma del sudor recuerdan que la nariz esta para mucho más que hacer de bomba a tan vital aire. Indispensable. Una ironía cuando la percepción de tan desestimado sistema puede dar la fineza de detalles que solo un entrenamiento de años en lectura de gestos pone a la luz; todo con una simple inspiración. Leído como un libro abierto, las emociones de Stiles florecían en una prima juventud que destilaba un deseo inevitable. Ineludible, una realidad en la que estaba inmerso como presa del propio existir y sus benditos diecisiete años. Era todo un milagro que con esa boca hubiese llegado tan lejos ileso porque no iba a mentir en decir que muchas veces se ganaba a pulso uno que otro apretón, con ambas manos, al cuello.

Desestimado el pensamiento homicida de primer grado permitió a unos instantes de observación, intentar poner las fichas que explicasen con algo de razón la presencia de ese aroma. No era ignorante del celo, imposible pasarlo por alto cuando estaba en el epicentro mismo de un terremoto de hormonas. Sin embargo su alumno, porque con total legalidad podía llamarlo así, era el resultado; un tsunami de proporciones colosales que amenazaba seriamente con ahogarlo y como la parte adulta y responsable era su deber y trabajo resistir, practicar las tantas enseñanzas que intentaba inculcar a Scott y la manada. Nunca había dicho que fuera fácil.

El sonido, un chirrido aún distante interrumpe sus pensamientos y le descoloca de sitio, descubriendo que ya estaba de pie, buscando gritar su nombre. Helado de un segundo al otro, las amenazas de Stiles se transforman en ruido blanco que quedan grabadas, bien grabadas, en algún recóndito rincón de su mente. De uñas contra el pizarrón, esa espantoso ruido surcaba desde un extremo a la cercanía a una velocidad alarmantemente sorprendente. Imposible, no había manera aún si consideraba sus tantas vivencias. El tiempo llegaba a su debido párate.

La nariz de un lobo adherida a una cabeza humana es una cosa curiosa. Incluso con los avances de la ciencia es difícil determinar lo que exactamente ven y sienten otros seres vivos cuya percepción no es la propia de la raza homínida. Hale, como los suyos, era un caso especial capaz de gozar los beneficios de dos eslabones muy distintos de la evolución. Con la suficiente concentración y una potencia natural, era capaz de dar un sentido casi tridimensional al olfato, procesar la información a otro nivel. En resumidas cuentas, su condición aumentada le permitía trazas líneas, pasadas, presentes, anticipar el futuro de la misma manera que cualquier persona haría al observar movimientos con la vista. ¿La ventaja? Las paredes no son un obstáculo, tampoco la dirección y por la manera en que su piel se erizaba sabía que su inconsciente no anticipaba lo mejor; Stiles estaba justo en el centro de su proyección, una piedra en el camino o quizás la presa de un predador. Conocía bien la sensación.

Se agotan los segundos, lo que fuera aquello atraviesa el concreto y material como lo haría un tren de carga, cruzando de lado a lado para llevarse todo por encima. En aquella nube tóxica observa a la criatura de pie, un aroma salitre le quema las fosas nasales con cada inspiración. Se atreve esbozar una sonrisa en plena oscuridad, silueta que juraría ser humana. Oye el batir de algo, extremidades que no reconoce, y tal como había llegado salió por el extremo opuesto, aquél donde no había puerta creando toda una nueva arquitectura en el proceso. El silencio atormenta a Derek. Stiles está muy callado, de hecho su corazón no late.

La prisa le tiene sin cuentas, no iba a ser el profesor que en su primer día pierde a un alumno, mucho menos ser quien le diga a Scott que su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Separó los labios ajenos, llenó sus pulmones de aire para luego obligarlo a fluir hacia el joven en un gesto que unió sus bocas en perfecto sello. Uno, dos, tres. Cruzadas sus manos al pecho del menor ejerció debida presión, obligando al órgano central a funcionar. Repitió. Repitió otra vez. Su sabor era a mentol dulce, no sabía decir porque siempre había imaginado que Stiles sabía a golosina. La desesperación le obliga a cerrar los puños, casi pegado a él como si fuera capaz de escudarlo de la muerte misma. Por primera vez el sonido se transformó de una molestia a sublime bendición.

Preguntas inevitables que le regresan al caos de solo hace momentos, reviviendo aquella imagen de pie una sombra entre nubes cuyo rostro no dio cuenta. Ciertamente no era un animal, tampoco una persona pero no había error en decir que…

-No tengo idea de _quien_ era-

-¿Cómo que no tienes idea?- preguntó su alumno con total incredulidad, dejando saber entre líneas que le resultaba poco creíble que alguien se le hubiese escapado de las manos a Derek Hale.

-Estabas muriendo Stiles- replicó con todo el cansancio cayéndole encima y de repente la adrenalina dejaba su sistema, desertando una sobrecarga de músculos tensos tras un exhaustivo gasto de energía, eso sin contar el día que se cargaba a hombros. Quizás salir de la cama no había sido la mejor idea y por supuesto no esperó agradecimientos aunque el chico se mostraba cabizbajo.

\- Yo me encargo de esto. Ve a la enfermería- no tenía ni que mirarlo, sintió el pinchazo del aroma del joven cuando este estaba a punto de desplegarse en otra de sus exageradas quejas. Sólo entonces emergió Scott con un rostro tan anonadado por el escenario como el resto de la multitud que se conglomeraba a ver – Llévatelo – tras tirones, un empujón y una que otra maldición que se acarreaba el aire, el lobo adolescente se había hecho con su amigo en camino a la enfermería dejándole vía abierta para ocuparse de todo.

Lo primero fue enviar a los grupos de alumnos de vuelta a su sitio, ordenar un abandono del lugar afectado, evitar la biblioteca y cualquier espacio inmediato para regresar directamente a casa. El cuerpo docente y el director fueron los siguientes pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca otra voz tomó la escena. Era una mujer, no llegaría a los treinta, cabellera larga y de un lacio perfecto. Derek no supo decir si su cabello reflejaba ese tono azulino naturalmente o alguna clase sutil de tintura hacia a la ilusión. Labios carnosos, una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos claros que parecían cargar con luz propia. Le confundió con una profesora, vistiendo un elegante traje gris que resaltaba el color de sus piernas expuestas en una pollera sobre la rodilla. La placa que expuso le tomó con desconcierto.

\- Agente Teles, FBI – Mina Teles, era lo que un vistazo rápido le permitió obtener de la identificación con el pulgar de la mujer al parecer estratégicamente ubicado para esconder la información más irrelevante entre sus datos personales.

\- ¿Y el Sheriff Stilinski?- atrevió a preguntar Derek sin pena alguna solo para terminar sorprendido una vez más. Imposible de leer no había esperado en respuesta una sonrisa con tal condescendencia.

\- Dada la naturaleza de las circunstancias y la repentina creciente en sucesos de este estilo en Beacon Hills el Estado ha juzgado prudente una intervención por parte de la fuerza federal. Entenderán que es una cuestión de seguridad para nuestros ciudadanos y no un juego de competencia- tenía una voz de seda, fresca como la cerveza en su punto cero al deslizarse por la garganta.

Repentinamente Hale tenía mucha sed y los labios más que resecos. Sonaban sus alarmas internas pero poco caso hacía de ellas. No era seguro que la agencia federal se entrometiera en asuntos de índole claramente sobrenatural. Mina Teles, por su bien debía enviarla devuelta a Sacramento, o Washington, o donde sea que hubiese salido la mujer. Beacon Hills no era su sitio y sin embargo, como muy rara vez, no encontraba el coraje para inhibirla allí mismo y enviarla a casa con la cola entre las patas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- no tardó en arrepentirse de las palabras cuando a la hora seguía explicando una y otra vez lo sucedido, obviando la sombra y alegando la culpa a una explosión. Iban y venían dentro de la sala. El caos había residido a un estado basal a lo que uno que otro técnico forense aprovechó para ir recogiendo muestras de todos los tamaños y formas. La mujer no dejaba de mirar todo de una manera que le resultaba inquietante.

-No hay residuos no creo que haya sido una explosión- dijo ella, frotando la punta de la suela contra el concreto y el hombre moreno echó una maldición interna. Era fácil mentir y engatusar al común de un pueblo donde todos te conocen ¿Pero un agente de la ciudad?

-¿Qué cree que sea entonces, una falla estructural? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando aquél pie. Tenía razón ni una marca. Ni una marca. Algo tan fuerte y pesado debía de al menos haber dejado algo en su paso pero allí no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

\- No lo sé, Señor Hale-

-Llámeme Derek- espetó con su crudeza amarga.

-Pero eso lo que vamos a averiguar, Derek-

No tenía que ser forense para entender esa indirecta.


	6. De la sartén al horno

**Notas del autor: ¡Capítulo con unos días de adelanto! Espero les guste la batalla de Stiles en sus días venideros. ¡Cualquier comentario de la trama o escritura me ayuda mucho a mejorar, se los agradezco! Disfruten.**

 **5**

* * *

 **Stiles**

Días sin gloria de una semana que supuraba fuego infernal. Stiles llevaba días sin mostrar más que su mejor sonrisa irónica, porque no era suficiente que prácticamente hubiese muerto, no; el universo estaba completamente empecinado a hacerle miserable la existencia. De más está decir que no era, ni por asomo, el fanático número uno de la agente federal Mina Teles. Y es que… ¿Quién rayos se hace llamar así? _Mina. Teles._ Además de extraño le sonaba completamente estúpido y un buen motivo para soltar una risa llena de sarcasmo. No era feliz con su padre relevado a segundo puesto y con todo su acceso a información policial truncado por una mujer bonita con cintura de avispa, con lo que no hacía más que repetirse…

-Es fea, muy fea. Extremadamente fea. ¡Le debería doler la cara de fea!- Aún más sorprendente era la seriedad casi madura con la que soltaba aquellas palabras repetidas como mítico mantra.

Su primer encuentro con Teles había sido al segundo día tras el altercado, en plena mañana mientras Scott intentaba usar su olfato en busca de pistas. Para ese entonces un grupo de albañiles contratados por el colegio se había adueñado de la escena para rellenar la nueva salida y de hecho reconstruir la entrada original a la sala de detenciones. Una pesadilla arquitectónica por donde se viera, y como si fuera poco la mujer salía de ese tumulto con un gesto de ser dueña del recuadro. Aún le dolían los labios de lo fuerte que se había mordido para contener su impotencia sobre la situación.

-Increíble- Le había dicho a McCall a quien casi le cierra la mandíbula de un golpe – ¿No se supone que estas en una relación? – un agregado que ponía en duda la lealtad del can de la que todos se jactan, aunque al fin y al cabo su mejor amigo babeaba tanto como uno. – ¡Scott! – fue la reprimenda que tuvo que agregar cuando el lobo adolescente no le prestaba atención alguna para andar mirando el acampanado avance de esas caderas femeninas - ¿¡Es que están todos ciegos!? ¡Que es fea como una patada en los …!- reclamó furioso sin tener la capacidad de finalizar su sentencia, permitiendo a sus brazos caer en admitida derrota. – Peor ¡Locos! –

Y allí también iba Derek Hale detrás de ella ¿De dónde había salido? No importaba. Sintió la furia escocerle por dentro ¿Desde cuándo el moreno sonreía con tal despliegue de candidez mostrando blanca dentadura? Para Stiles siempre era todo golpes y gruñidos a pesar que era a quien más le tocaba soportar su agrio humor ¿Y ahora iba y se portaba bien con esa…? ¡Esa! Inconcebible broma de mal gusto. Porque no, Stilinski no tenía idea de qué eran los celos y mucho menos cómo admitirlos. En resumidas cuentas era portador de poco aprecio hacia la mujer, para no decir ninguno.

Lo peor esperaría para la misma tarde de aquella jornada, cuando su idas y venidas en busca de un nuevo rastro le llevara hasta la comisaría de Beacon Hills, acarreado por la imperiosa necesidad de hallar posibles indicios de lo que fuera aquella criatura que le atacó hasta dejarlo en temporal deceso. Scott le seguía con cara de circunstancias en un apoyo que no era del todo seguro pero al menos constante. _"No como otros"_ agregaría en su mente con la revivida imagen de un moreno de marcadas facciones.

Dentro esperaba el típico personal de oficiales de bajo rango tras un escritorio, a quienes de hecho conocía la mayoría por nombre y que por suerte decidían ignorar su andar como si fuera parte del decorado. Una investigación de rutina. Conocía bien los protocolos de su padre y donde buscar. McCall solo debía esperar fuera del despacho y alzar la alarma en caso de peligro de índice policial. Seguro aquella mujer había dejado algún papel con las conclusiones de la escena, fotografías y con algo más de suerte las razones federales que habían dejado mudo al Sherrif del pueblo.

-Recuerda que hacer – dijo a Scott con ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula tensa a modo de amenaza que para cualquiera parecería ridícula viniendo de quien venía.

–Lo tengo. Oído de lobo, ve antes que aparezca–

Un empujón del chico de aspecto latino lo dejó prácticamente contra la puerta probando el sabor del cristal donde poco más arriba figuraba el nombre de su padre. Iba a tener una seria charla con él acerca de la higiene en la estación.

–Papeles… papeles – repitiendo entre dientes la palabra buscó y rebuscó en los archivos típicos para encontrar la nada más absoluta y el crecer de su impaciencia hiperactiva.

–Vamos. Si fuera una perra fría que mueve el trasero ¿Dónde escondería mi investigación? – La pregunta del millón, pero antes de contestarla la situación amerita detalles más exhaustivos.

 _¿Qué es lo que vio Scott McCall?_

–Stiles– siseó Scott por lo bajo chocando la lengua contra su incisivos delanteros. Su mejor amigo se paseaba por el interior de la oficina del Sheriff como un huracán bípedo que murmuraba cosas que ni él podía comprender con un oído sobrenatural.

–Stiles– repitió con algo más de énfasis y los nervios a flor de piel cuando escuchó a la mujer hablar con un oficial en lo que presuponía era la entrada al establecimiento. Un par de pasos le permitieron corroborar efectivamente que era ella. Realmente era una belleza comparable a Allison, quizás más pero esa una verdad que se llevaría a la tumba, no quieres hacer enojar a tu novia la cazadora. No si pretendes vivir mucho tiempo.

–¡Stiles! – verlo cotonear las caderas en un intento irónico de reflejar alguna realidad mientras mascullaba alguna especie de maldición por lo bajo fue una imagen demasiado surreal para el lobo adolescente que por instinto llevó su palma a la frente.

–¡STIL–!– tragó en seco. Por un segundo se sintió en una película de terror en ese instante cuando los vellos de la nuca se erizan y sabes que hay algo detrás. Lento, muy lento, como si de un tiranosaurio se tratara evitó cualquier brusquedad mientras volteaba a ver. Allí estaba ella, la infame Mina Teles. En serio ¿Qué problema tenía Stiles con ella? Comenzaba a temer por la sanidad mental de su mejor amigo.

–¿Es ese Stilinski? – preguntó con una voz que acarició a McCall como la más cara seda que jamás conocería.

– ¿S-si? – La mujer le derritió y no tuvo otra opción que sonreír como tonto mientras por dentro seguía aterrado por el posible destino de Stiles. Le había confirmado su pregunta con semejante titubeo. Esperó otra consecuente pero la mujer simplemente lo aparto con un cuidado maternal empujando a un lado de su pecho, dejando a un Scott anonadado al tacto ajeno sobre su cuerpo.

La pregunta de Stiles no tuvo respuesta, al menos no en el instante en que su soledad se rompía con fragilidad cristalina. Allí iba su seguridad garantizada por un joven hombre lobo a quien no tardó en dedicarle una mirada de incredulidad.

–Me advirtieron que intentarías algo así. Este no es lugar para dos chicos, sé que están preocupados por su colegio pero este es trabajo para adultos–

Allí estaba, ese maldito tono y acento foráneo que le sonaba a la voz de mil demonios al unísono.  
¿Adultos? ¿Quién se creía? ¡Tenía unos diecisiete años bien puestos!

–¿Qué ha encontrado, hm? Nada, seguro no tiene ni idea de lo… ¡Quién casi me mata! – Tuvo que corregirse rápidamente pero la sonrisa de la mujer no hizo amago en desaparecer, de hecho casi ni gesticuló a ello para parecer una perfecta estatua – ¿¡Me esta escuchando!? –

–Lo hago, pero como dije, estos son asuntos de mayores y de competencia federal. Dos chicos no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Derek dijo que podías ser un incordio pero no esperaba tal osadía – una risa angelical que puso tenso a Stiles hasta el último de sus cortos cabellos, manos cerradas en puño cuando una orden de Teles les tenía escoltados fuera del edificio en un parpadeo. La puerta del jeep chilló lastimosamente cuando la cerró de un golpe.

-¡Maldito chucho pulgoso! – sus dos manos golpearon el volante con palmas abiertas ¿Ya se llamaban por sus nombres?

–Cálmate– pidió un Scott condescendiente. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –

Minutos extendidos de pleno silencio. El conductor mordía sus labios nerviosamente a riesgo de lastimarse, carcomiendo su cabeza en intento de dar con una idea.

–Vamos a su habitación de hotel– sancionó con tal seriedad que dejó a Scott con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada.

–Acaba de encontrarnos ¡Estas loco! – y la sonrisa que brotó en Stiles no le gustó para nada.

–Por el contrario, no va estar esperando que hagamos nuestro movimiento tan pronto. Además, no había nada en la oficina de mi padre y lo que sea que se trae entre manos debe tenerlo en su cuarto. No me gusta nada esa mujer–

–¡No me digas!– exclamó Scott en ironía palpable – ¿Qué tienes contra ella?

–Nada–

–¿Nada? –

–Nada– reiteró encendiendo el motor del viejo y destartalado jeep dando un brinco de victoria cuando lo había logrado a la primera. Scott solo negó con la cabeza.

–¿Qué? Hemos estado en peores ¿Verdad?

Lo peor es que en eso tenía razón.


	7. Como arreglar a un lobo

**Notas del autor: ¡Nuevo capitulo! Esta vez es el turno de Derek de sufrir un poco mientras todo empieza a tomar forma. Espero os guste el capitulo, cualquier comentario como siempre es bienvenido.**

 **6**

* * *

 **Derek**

La vida es conjunto de sensaciones, experiencias, idas y vuelta en un colectivo creado a base de causas y consecuencias. Derek Hale no tenía idea de cómo había terminado en la situación en la que estaba inmerso, casi incrédulo del temblor que lo recorría denotando claro nerviosismo. Quizás había sido una pésima idea, quizás estaba a tiempo de hacer una única llamada y cancelar el encuentro. En un extraño vuelco de eventos encontraba su día envuelto en una nebulosa de incertidumbre.

El reflejo le devolvía su rostro, ojos que en otrora parecían granates le miraban con la paz de la hierba recién cortada. La piel estaba limpia, relucía y el azabache húmedo recordaba al más pulido ónice. Esa era su persona, quien inexorablemente le devolvía el juicio de su imagen en una realidad falta de subjetividad.

―Voy a llamarla― una sanción expresada a los vientos como testigos de su convicción que aún pisaba en terreno pantanoso. La ropa le esperaba sobre la cama, aquél jean siempre confiable y la típica camiseta negra que intimidaba según el portador ― ¿Dónde…? ― con presteza la cama se volvía un nido revuelto, los cajones estaban abiertos y sus pasos ya se oían en un descenso que recordaba un tren de carga a todo motor. El móvil, aquello que buscaba con desespero, vibraba en la mesa en un tono que se le hizo burlón, danzando victorioso sobre la madera. Tres golpes a la puerta y una única maldición que escapó a sus labios cuando no encontraba ni tiempo a ordenar sus pensamientos.

― ¿Y es que no piensas atender la puerta, o al menos el teléfono? ― preguntó la voz de matices femeninos, una exigencia tácita, ingresando como una lengua de fuego que dio color a su tan monocromático espacio masculino. Su mano estaba en alza, uñas perfectas de un vivo carmesí que mantenían el móvil mostrando la cantidad de llamadas que tenía sin contestar por parte de Hale.

―Estaba por llamar…― interrumpido, aquél par de ojos claros le miraba como quien piensa desplumar a un gallo si sigue cantando.

―Por supuesto que estabas por llamar, para eso estoy aquí ¿No? ― cuestionó como quien no espera respuesta negativa.

―Lydia…― atado por el destino, su posibilidad de escape se esfumaba en un incendio con la firma de Martin.

―Nada de _"Lydia"_ ― le reprochó la chica, manos como pinzas a los lados y una mirada de arriba abajo como quien evalúa estrictamente ― Por favor dime que no vas a llevar eso puesto―

Derek tragó pesado, falto de palabras. Si bien por regla general era de poco hablar el juicio sin misericordia que traía Lydia en ese vistazo había sido capaz de crearle un nudo en la garganta, congelado como estatua.

― ¿No tienes algo que sea de este siglo Derek? ― continuó y con un cuidado típico tomó la camiseta con la punta de los dedos ― Sé que los lobos son criaturas nocturnas pero quizás quieras dejar la noción fuera de tu guardarropa ― mientras hablaba la joven iba entornando los ojos, fijándose en detalles que al común de la gente le pasarían desapercibidos- Tengo tres exámenes mañana y he usado mi descanso para esto, mejor muéstrame tu vestidor―

Silencio de sepultura.

― Dime que los de tu tipo tienen un armario―

Más de una falta absoluta de sonidos, incomodidad perpetua. Derek le dio la espalda y sin mediar palabras le guio hasta el piso superior para señalar su ropero. Una única mueca dio indicio a Lydia para que ignorara el caos que había dejado momentos atrás. Por un instante parecieron congeniar en esa idea pues la chica abrió las puertas dispuesta a meter mano en las prendas.

― ¿En serio Derek? ― preguntó levantando una camiseta que elevó a la altura del rostro y que a pesar de ello podía perfectamente mirarle a través de un agujero en todo el centro ― ¿Vives debajo de un puente? ― prosiguió con clara indignación en su tono ― Y es que ni donarla, hazme el favor… no, al mundo de quemarla ― sancionó arrojándole la prenda. Otra más a ese estilo, e incluso una tercera en la cual puso a su índice a jugar en el orificio ― Hombres ― fue todo cuanto necesitó decir para excusar la barbarie y la sucesión de pecados a la moda que veía allí dentro.

―Esto podría funcionar, necesitas mostrar algo de trasero ― dijo arrojando unos pantalones claros que fueron capturados por el moreno en pleno vuelo ― ¡Una camisa vaya milagro! ― exclamó sumando aquello a lo anterior, empujando un par de zapatos con el pie ― Necesitas urgente ir de compras, esto se parece el armario de Stiles ― sancionó y luego le miro con sospecha ― ¿Le has dicho algo a Stiles de tu cita? ― intrépida, avispada, detrás de esa mascara moderna la inteligencia y astucia de Lydia Martin era un hecho incuestionable.

Derek la miró confundido, contrariado por la idea que planteaba. Stiles no tenía nada que ver en ello, no había nada que explicar. Stiles era Stiles ¿Por qué iba a tener que rendirle cuentas? La pelirroja se mantuvo de espaldas, dándole el tiempo de cambiarse y posiblemente esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó.

Habían vuelto a la planta baja, creyéndose ya completo el lobo amargado puso una mano en su chaqueta de cuero, la de siempre. El rechiste que salió del a boca de Lydia lo tensó de pies a cabeza ― ¿¡Qué!? ―

― ¿Cómo "qué"? Quizás toda la imagen de chico malo te sirva en el pueblo, pero vas a salir con una agente federal. Ella se encarga de poner tras las rejas a los de ese tipo. Toma el saco por favor ― y para esa altura ya imploraba por algo de sensatez en la cabeza gruñona de aquél hombre que muy a regañadientes accedió al buen punto de la chica. Sin llegar a ser formal, la prenda mostraba sus amplios hombros y estrecha cintura ― Ahora ve y sé el profesor que conocemos ―

Entre empuje y risas le habían echado de su propia casa.

― Arreglaré un poco aquí y volveré a estudiar, tranquilo sé cómo salir ― e incluso le cerraban la puerta con una sonrisa.

Con el cuerpo ya sobre la motocicleta no pudo evitar perderse en pensamientos ¿En qué momento había decidido pedir la ayuda de Lydia Martin? La respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

La tarde anterior había sacado a relucir todo su despliegue de trucos para con la agente. Un tono grave pero que acaricia como el terciopelo, gestos de pura cortesía e incluso esos aires dominantes que hasta la fecha le habían conseguido a quien quisiese llevarse a la cama. Inmutable, la mujer sin llegar a ser fría parecía inmune a todo su encanto. Fue en el viaje de regreso a casa. Un segundo de nada en el que había notado su propia y tonta sonrisa en el reflejo del escaparate de una tienda cuando ella no hacía más que hablar de trivialidades del día. Viéndose engatusado sintió la obligación de contratacar con armas más pesadas. De allí la idea que le había condenado a merced de la compañera de Stiles. Necesitaba amigos de su edad.

La cita estaba programada para el final de la tarde a encontrarse en el estacionamiento del cine local, tan puntual que para cuando el moreno apagaba el motor de la motocicleta Mina bajaba del coche con tacones que se hicieron oír. No eran exagerados, el largo perfecto para otorgar la finesa de una primera cita sin rayar la formalidad. Todo su cuerpo era engalanado por una única prenda, un vestido fresco de un precioso azul marino que se plisaba a la altura de la cintura. Su cuello estaba expuesto con un único collar de plata cuyo dije era de formas sinuosas. Perfecta para el cine y quien dice una cena al terminar.

― ¿Estás listo? ―

Preguntó ella con una risa que le recordó al trinar de su ave favorita, y allí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa tonta devuelta por el espejo lateral de su motocicleta. Quizás falto de costumbre pero nunca sin preparar.

― ¿Estas segura? ― devolvió Hale con lo que pretendía ser un pique travieso, ofreciendo su brazo para completar la invitación.

Hubo más risas hasta que la oscuridad de la sala de cine se tragó todo sonido.

― ¿Me vas a decir tu secreto? ― preguntó Hale en la salida, cubriendo los hombros de la mujer con el saco que había llevado.

Cabe aclarar que desde un inicio habían sido poco ortodoxos a la hora de elegir la película, democráticamente escogiendo una de terror entre todo el catálogo.

― Bueno, en mi línea de trabajo aprendes que los verdaderos monstruos son los seres humanos ― dijo con una sencillez que dejó asombrado a su acompañante.

― Podrías sorprenderte… aunque ya veo que será difícil hacerte siquiera parpadear del susto ―

Su cabeza punzó por un segundo en lo que detuvo su andar. Allí venía aquél chirrido de nuevo y cuya dirección no podía adivinar. Invadido por la desesperación de un animal acorralado miró en todo sentido buscando una sombra que con facilidad le pasó por delante, fugaz, arrancando su objetivo antes de perderse en la inmensidad de la noche, oculta en el manto nocturno.

― ¡Mina! ― exclamó acuclillándose a su lado para ayudarle tras el golpe sorpresa que la había despedido contra el suelo. Estaba blanca y aquél hermoso collar que llevaba había desaparecido de su cuello.

― Estoy bien ¿Qué… qué fue eso? ― Sin dudas y con experiencia adquirida de años de servicio, su mirada barrió en busca del asaltante solo para encontrar que un dúo de jóvenes iba en su dirección cruzando la calle con una mirada de espanto y confusión en sus rostros. No, en mayor detalle no era cualquier chico sino Stilinski y su amigo del otro día.

― ¿Lo viste? ― preguntó el alfa a Scott con la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía a punto de desencajarse. El chico negó.

― ¿Nadie me cree si digo que era el comité de bienvenida de Beacon Hills? ― la ironía estaba grabada a fuego en las palabras de Stiles pero eso no evitó que sintiese como una infinidad de dagas se le clavaban en la espalda cuando Derek le miró alzando a la mujer en brazos. La noche invocó al silencio, Hale se retiraba.

― En serio es un lobo amargado―


	8. Camino sin salida

**Notas del autor: El inconsciente tiene mucho para decirle a Stiles mientras las pistas no llevan a ningún lado. En busca de respuestas se encuentra sitio para la introspección ¿Por qué él? ¡Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, las opiniones de todos son bienvenidas!  
**

 **7**

* * *

 **Stiles**

Un corazón desbocado fuera de curso, aleteando en simulación de un colibrí en pleno vuelo. Todo había sucedido rápido, muy rápido hasta el punto que la memoria se convierte en una niebla a la cual no poder recurrir. Estaba a punto de sufrir un paro, iba a morir de nuevo. Stilinski estaba siempre al pie del cañón quizás por primera vez podía elegir tirar la toalla con una sonrisa.

―¡Maldita sea! ― gritó a todo pulmón con el cuerpo creando un perfecto arco elíptico sobre la horizontal en la que yacía. Sentidos sobrecargados por ondas de choque que drenaban su energía en una manera desconocida. El temblor de sus manos era un hecho constante que no podía mantener bajo control, buscando a ciegas un sitio donde dejarlas estáticas, un ancla a la realidad en la que estaba inmerso. Sin avisos, la enorme figura le eclipsó con facilidad e hizo añicos lo poco que le quedaba de entereza. Era un dios de amplios y curvos hombros, su pecho dos rocas perfectamente simétricas delineadas por sobre el volumen de su torso. Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de tocar algo así. ¿Y si bajaba? Las cosas solo se ponían mucho más interesantes.

― Derek… ― advirtió en una tensión instrumental. Su desnudez era un problema, sin maneras de describir el estrago que provocaba el voluminoso moreno en igual de condiciones. Y es que hasta su rostro era cincelado en aristas de diamante y la barba un nuevo mundo de sensaciones, una montaña rusa según el camino que el otro decidiese seguir, tenía tanto poder; su calor era un fuego infernal en el que quería quemarse. Estuvo a punto de hacer un intento de pregunta, tomar un consejo de la experiencia ajena pero enseguida su voz se vio transformada en un espléndido gemido. Traicionado ¿En qué momento había logrado posar sus labios en un pezón y tirar de este como si fuera propio? Repentinamente rendido al reaccionar de su cuerpo, latidos pulsando al oído en un claro indicio de excitación ¿Quién podría resistirse a la erótica presencia de Hale en todo su esplendor? Stiles seguro que no, pues entre sus manos se volvía una mantequilla expuesta al sol de mediodía.

― Siento que voy a… ― estaba tan cercano, bullendo en una presión que ni el mejor trato de su mano era capaz de lograr, sintiéndose inmóvil e inútil ante el ataque contrario pues aquellos labios le habían tocado pocas veces en lugares muy estratégicos empujando hacia adelante en una carretera directo a la locura. Desesperado, sus manos encontraron sitio entre aquellos cabellos, llegando a dar un tirón cuando el hombre iba en dirección sur en línea recta haciendo uso de la lengua ― ¿Qué haces? ― mascullo por lo bajo en un arrebato de sentido. Aquél gesto, una sonrisa rayando la travesura dejó una apertura de silencio, el descenso ajeno llegaba a una terrible zona de peligro.

― Se llama sexo oral Stiles― explicó el mayor en un tono de mal augurio. O muy bueno, dependiendo de por donde se viera. Lo soez del menor muere dentro de su mente. Un toque fantasmal, envuelto en el aliento como ejemplo de lo que avecina. Stiles no puede esconder una sonrisa de triunfo al verle adoptar esa forma, un círculo perfecto que bajó por su zona de placer. Lento, caliente, conociendo por primera vez lo que era.

― Stiles― le dijo con una sonrisa, su lengua haciendo trazos que humedecían su masculinidad sin reparo.

― Stiles― repitió él y más se alargó el gesto que cargaba, mostrando la dentadura afilada de cualquiera de los de su tipo

― ¡Stiles! ―

El sacudón fue un balde de agua fría que borraba un gesto tonto de su cara, ojos cerrados. Las faltas de atención se hacían cada vez más comunes al parecer y Scott le miraba con una mezcla de asco e ignorancia que le obligó a pensar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

― ¡Maldito chucho apestoso! ― espetó saltando en su sitio, traducido a un acomodo en el asiento del jeep. Al mismo tiempo una buena excusa, pues estaban allí escondidos con la mirada puesta en la entrada de la habitación de Mina Teles en una misión que consideraba en alta prioridad. Todo era culpa de Derek Hale.

― ¿Cómo rayos te has quedado dormido? ― preguntó Mc Call para recibir una mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo, el pobre lobo terminando por pagar y recibir la pelota.

―Creo que es seguro decir que no hay moros en la costa ¿Recuerdas el plan? ― Scott asintió a pesar de ser consiente que eso consistía en bajar del coche, ir hasta la puerta , abrir y buscar pruebas que respaldaran la loca teoría de Stiles respecto a la agente federal ¿Qué teoría? Pues la que decía que era mala y punto.

Apresuraron la marcha, imitando el andar de un ninja oriental hasta dar con el objetivo. Los días de práctica con el Sheriff daban sus frutos cuando efectivamente podía abrir una cerradura sin forzarla, apenas haciendo uso de un par de ganzúas improvisadas hechas de horquillas que Lydia había donado sin saber.

― Yo buscaré aquí, tu por aquella zona ― un divide y conquistarás que el joven puso en ejecución nada más dar un paso dentro, convenientemente le tocaba revisar los muebles y cajones donde la mayoría de las pertenencias foráneas estaban distribuidas. Conforme a los minutos pasaban, entre blusas y brassieres y ropa interior que tildó de mal gusto, la paciencia de Stiles iba muriendo y su actitud se llevó lo mejor de si mismo.

Scott no supo explicar cómo, o de dónde, pero su mejor amigo había sacado un par de zapatos de tacón alto perteneciente a la mujer y caminaba por su lado del cuarto moviendo las caderas en una perfecta sátira ― Mírenme, soy Mina Teles, todos me aman ― ironía tan palpable que el ácido le quedaba a menos. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, mentalmente Mc Call mantenía una cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su amigo repetía la acción. El tiempo hacia tic tac.

― Stiles― una observación pequeña de quien espera un castigo al interrumpir

― ¿¡Qué!? ― preguntó él sin tardar en mirarse, luego los zapatos, finalmente a su amigo. Rugió una maldición y aquél par salió volando en una trayectoria fugaz ― ¡La odio, todo lo que dice es pura mierda! No se cómo no lo ven ― su indignación era tan palpable que hizo encoger a Scott en su sitio aunque el lobo mantuviese la postura de un juicio errado por parte de Stiles.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ― Animó a preguntar, intentando descubrir mientras recogía el par de zapatos el respectivo sitio de donde habían salido.

― Necesito pensar. Tarde o temprano se va a equivocar, todos los malos lo hacen ― Stilinski sabía que podía estar pecando de idealista pero poco caso de ello tenía pensado prestar. La repudiaba internamente, detestaba su cara como quien habla de un cubo repleto de basura. La quería lejos, lejos del lobo amargado.

―Vamos, solo falta que la soberana perra nos encuentre y de razones para encerrarnos en Eichen House ― extremista quizás y tras un par de vistazos más juzgaron la tarea resuelta, sin victorias y una escena del crimen perfectamente impoluta o eso querían creer. Más quejidos por parte del jeep.

― Tiene que tener una guarida secreta donde come niños― dijo Stiles llenando el silencio de un viaje monótono por las calles de Beacon Hills.

―No ha habido niños desapara…― respondió su acompañante

― ¡Podrían comenzar a desaparecer! ―

Scott, sabiéndose vencido por la insistencia ajena no dio reproche, solo haciendo rodar los ojos en dirección a la ventana. De más estaba decir que la brillantez del conductor muy fácilmente se eclipsaba por su intensidad emocional. Quizás tenía algo que ver con su condición médica. Por su parte era un lobo adolescente, no era una cuestión a lo cual podía dar respuesta más que dar apoyo en nombre de su amistad.

― ¡Frena! Hablando de Roma… ― divisó el joven licano con vista privilegiada. Hale y la susodicha iban muy campantes de la mano tras salir del cine para disgusto del conductor. La tensión alrededor de Stiles fue tan palpable que Scott no pudo escapar a tragar pesado. El freno fue de inmediato, en paralelo a ese ataque que presenciaban a la distancia, como si alguien arrancara el velo mismo de la noche, curvándolo para caer en picada y hacerse con lo que buscaba. Scott apenas podía dar algún descriptivo de acuerdo a lo que habían visto y ya en a proximidad Hale no estaba para nada feliz; desapareció con ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

― En serio es un lobo amargado ―

Esa fue la letanía que Stiles se llevó a la cama. La comodidad era efímera, en aquellos breves instantes en que creía invocar a la vigilia nuevas luces se prendían en su cabeza impidiéndole descansar. ― Ni siquiera sé que es eso… ― sinceró para sus adentros, reconociendo fallos y errores que no diría en voz alta. Pensó en su ordenador y lo ridículo que sería buscar "Cosa extraña que ataca en la noche y que aparentemente vuela", ni google era tan sabio. Un suspiro de resignación con la derrota pisándole los talones ― ¿Por qué a mí no me afecta? ― fue quizás la pregunta más acertada entre un mar de ellas, dando vueltas en espirales que no le llevaron a ningún lado.

Pensó en su padre y una de sus tantas charlas. Llovía y de las pocas veces que Stiles obligadamente quedaba quieto sin actividades a la que atender. Recordaba estar perdido, preguntarle al sheriff que solía hacer cuando perdía la pista en un caso. Vuelve a fijarte en lo que tienes y no tanto en lo que falta. Repitió una y otra vez, enumerando hechos llenos de agujeros.

―Tengo un lobo amargado… luego a mí, el colegio, la mujer esa, una extraña criatura y algo que se ha robado. ¿Por qué iba a atacarse a sí misma? Aunque la verdad no vi nada, podría haberse tirado como para un óscar. ¿Por qué tiene a Derek tan hipnotizado? Quizás…― una pausa, barajando la siguiente opción

―Quizás no está trabajando sola ― no sería la primera vez que enfrentaban a un mal cooperativo ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Algo que ver con los Alfas? Agotado, dio fin al interrogatorio personal cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Por un instante deseó soñar, volver a ver a Derek, sentir ese calor que avivaba su cuerpo e incentivaba su mente. ¿Y si le seguía tocando? Bueno, eso ya era el cielo. Uno que ni él mismo admitiría.


	9. Impulso

**Notas: ¡Edición especial de regalo! Me había tomado un descanso de la escritura pero no iba a dejar la oportunidad pasar. Derek cae presa de sus instintos pero..¿Qué le pasa a Stiles por ello? Un último nudo antes de que la maldad tome nombre. ¡Espero os guste!**

 **8**

* * *

 **Derek**

Paso a paso en único rumbo, la adrenalina había convertido el trayecto hacia el hospital en una travesía de pocos e ilusorios segundos. Ignoraba el peso pero no la carga de un cuerpo más menudo que repite palabras a oídos sordos. Demasiado tiempo en Beacon Hills te transforma a mayor grado que una luna llena en apogeo. Necesitaba la seguridad de que Mina estaba bien, ajena al peligro de un mundo que no era suyo y que mejor mantener en la ignorancia. No se trataba solo de protegerla, sino evitar ese impulso y red que una vez dentro no permite escape, ojos expuestos a la verdad de las circunstancias y la existencia sobrenatural. Uno pensaría ¿Y que había de su propia condición? Si vaticinaba aunque sea un mínimo futuro en compañía su naturaleza resaltaría entre sus tantas cualidades. Quizás Derek Hale no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas con la mente inmersa en una nebulosa que tenía sentido pero no causa.

El hospital era un ajetreo constante, porque si no era suficiente el ir y venir de los accidentes y las enfermedades más mundanas, el pueblo se encargaba de agregar un afluente especializado de "ataques animales". Eso sin contar los casos crónicos. Melissa McCall era la inmutable roca frente a esa ola de peligros, rompiendo la desesperación y jugando al filo del cuchillo en un intento de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas. Un vistazo le bastó para dar cuenta que el único restante en la línea Hale llegaba con asuntos urgentes, demandantes tras ojos que en otrora se le harían bellos. La enfermera mantenía en el pasado tales frivolidades cuando la prioridad es cuidar de un adolescente que come con el instinto de un animal. Un movimiento de cabeza indicó al moreno por dónde ir, tomando sitio en uno de los cubículos de la sala de emergencia. El fuerte aroma a antiséptico le hizo estornudar y en lo que le duraba un parpadeo ya lo habían expulsado fuera a esperar bajo con usual porte gruñón.

La madre de Scott perdió más de media hora intentando atravesar la dura cabeza del alfa para hacerle comprender que la mujer no tenía ni un rasguño y que el equipo médico daba fe de ello. Eso no desmotivo a Derek de soltar una serie de preguntas que tenían como objetivo una pared que devolvía con insistencia la misma respuesta. _Todo estaba bien_. De ser por él hubiese comenzando a presionar con algo más de énfasis, interrumpido por Tepes quien le puso freno a sus desacatos caminando en ese vestido que lo volvía loco con la gracia de sus dos piernas. Por esta vez lo dejaba pasar, por esta vez la llevaría a casa.

Hubo un beso de despedida, el primero que realmente concedía como tal en que había podido probar un sabor casi embriagante que estimuló todos sus sentidos. Estaba a salvo, preguntas evadidas a base de una personalidad arrolladora por parte del Alfa, o quizás la mujer era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo no preguntar, esperar y dejar que las cosas surjan.

No fue hasta llegar al loft que la fiebre se apoderó de él. Un calor en las mejillas evidente bajo los milímetros de vello facial. Respirar era un acción agitada ¿En qué momento la camisa se le había pegado al cuerpo, adherida como segunda piel? El roce que sentía a la altura de su pecho era placentero, desquiciante. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había dado placer a sí mismo? No podía dar certeza del recuerdo, una memoria perdida tras un pasillo largo que con cada segundo parecía más eterno. La necesidad iba en aumento en un despertar nocturno e inesperado con la culpa puesta en un solo gesto. Nadie iba a culparlo si…

De pie frente al espejo, manos hábiles desprendían los botones de una camisa que revela un torso esculpido por Miguel Ángel. La tensión de sus músculos era un hecho, el preámbulo a una sucesión erótica que conocía muy bien. La tela acarició la piel en una caída sin cuidado, empujando a un lado con el pie en un movimiento despreocupado. La hebilla llenó el silencio, un sonido violento a choque de metal a metal y el cuero al deslizarse para arrojarse al vacío en tiro vertical. Nadie para presenciar la fiereza en su mirada, el instinto que le salía a oleadas por cada por poro en aires de dominancia. Hubo poco cuidado en la forma en que sus dedos pulgares se colgaban bajo el pantalón para tirar de este hasta que solo la ropa interior permanecía cubriendo su cuerpo. Destilaba lujuria sin control en una silueta dibujada en volumen contra el bóxer que su mano no tardó en delinear y marcar en invitación a nadie.

Casi dio un salto cuando la imaginación le jugó una mala pasada, de manos pequeñas y un rostro moteado a lunares que se asomaba por sobre el hombro en claro espejismo, un juego de la mente. Giró sobre sus talones como alma que lleva el diablo, encontrándose en esa soledad que daba la razón al hacer de sus manos.

―Lo mataba si estaba aquí―

Una aseveración carente de fuerza de convicción. Acalorado, el lobo se desplomaba en la cama, deslizando la última salvaguarda de su desnudez por el largo de anchas piernas hasta que se revela al mundo como había llegado a este. Tragar pesado le hizo arder la garganta cual ácido sin nombre. Cerrar los ojos ya no le era de ayuda, su imagen estaba grabada en la retina con la claridad que el día otorga. No tenía sentido, Mina lo había llevado a ese estado ¿Por qué pensaba en Stilinski? Hale era un niño intentando atrapar agua con las manos, con cada respuesta escurriéndose entre sus dedos para dejarlo en un abandono en desasosiego.

―Solo tócame―

Pidió consiente que no estaba soñando pues mantenía sentidos muy alertas a pesar de la soledad. Ojos que se cierran, vuelve a imaginarlo en un deseo a flor de piel. Las manos de Stiles acarician su pecho curiosas por sentir la tensión del músculo bajo de sí, juegan a hacer figuras en su abdomen como un niño sobre la arena. Su lengua inexperta haciendo trazos sobre la piel hasta dejarla brillante y a un moreno erizado de placer. Derek era fuerte, y se conocía muy bien para ir con cuidado en su propio cuerpo, teniendo un fuerte y firme agarre sobre sí mismo. Bajaba y subía, sabía cómo. En un parpadeo Stiles acompañaba en igual manera, casi podía apreciar la presión de su cuerpo al chocar contra el suyo en rudo montaje.

― Así ―

Pidió grave en un sonido en cuanto la humedad tomaba posesión de su tacto, su excitación un hecho palpable y visible al ojo humano. Un pulgar haciendo círculos le dio un placer cercano al éxtasis. No había vuelta atrás, sus manos imitando un vaivén violento que la imagen de Stiles mantenía sobre su cuerpo. Sudaba, sonreía, gemía de una manera que jamás había oído. Por un segundo era perfecto y las oleadas de calor húmedo que bañaron su cuerpo fueron el más claro indicio. No se movió un ápice, solo un brazo se cruzaba sobre sus ojos para caer dormido en tal posición.

Nunca escuchó la alarma. Llegaba tarde y era un desastre pegajoso que necesitaba una ducha que llegó en sacrificio de su café rutinario. Las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar mientras peleaba por entrar en sus ropas de trabajo. Imploró que no se hubieran encogido con los lavados o alguien iba a pagarlo muy caro. Fuera de eso un día normal, había respondido unos buenos días a la agente federal y subido a la motocicleta en un viaje directo a la preparatoria de Beacon Hills.

Las mañanas usualmente evocan a la calma, los alumnos paseándose por los pasillos intercambiando conversaciones superficiales o que lejos están de ser verdaderas preocupaciones acerca del mundo que les tocará afrontar en años venideros.

―Disfruten mientras puedan― masculló a nadie en particular haciendo el ingreso a su aula con aires más intensos de lo usual; falto de cafeína. Estaban todos, cada asiento ocupado al segundo en que la campana anunciaba el inicio de clases. Justo a tiempo.

―McCall silencio, tú también Hanks ― le dijo al chico que se sentaba en proximidad al lobo adolescente, pelirrojo y de actitud curiosa un tanto rebelde. Perfecto para hacer de mejor amigo del anterior. Un asentimiento por parte de Scott le dio a entender a más de un nivel que eso haría y aseguraría que el fosforo a su lado hiciera lo mismo. Era extraño, en ese cruce de miradas una especie de vértigo se apoderó de los hombres lobo, dejando una única mariposa revolotear perdida en el fondo del estómago. Una pieza faltante de una naturalidad típica, extraviada o reescrita.

Stilinski era un desconocido para todos, reemplazada su energía por un pelirrojo de facciones bonitas. Stiles convertido en un fantasma gritando frente a Hale aunque este no lo pudiera ver a la cara.


	10. Vacío

**Notas del autor: ¡Revelaciones! Vamos llegando al final del primer arco de esta historia. No olviden de comentar o seguirme para la próxima actualización ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **9**

* * *

 **Stiles**

Trémulos los labios de la pureza musitan y la brisa responde, pero no hay movimiento en el cabello mojado que se ha pegado a su cuerpo como los moluscos a los arrecifes; se han arraigado a su desnudez, para cubrirlo de los indignos que pudieran verle. La corrupción no lo toca, no lo viste, sólo lo roza y él despierta de su letargo, envuelto en el velo de lo oscuro, brillando por sí mismo sin fuente de luz que pudiera iluminarlo. Pálido como la luna, brillante como una estrella, la pureza no se veja porque es etérea y nadie puede tocarla. Bate sus alas con la gracia de un ave madura que busca la suavidad del viento amante acariciar su plumaje y se estremece en la libertad que el mundo otorga para la creación del existente estado. El amanecer de un día cálido, bañan las gotas que buscan puerto en su cabello y del agua surge su cuerpo moteado a lunares. Su pena en el alma y con ella su ávido mirar de compasión. El balance del universo dependía de su pureza, como la tierra del agua y los espíritus del cuerpo. Manchado de pecado, caído como la estrella de un mal presagio, brotaba la oportunidad de renacer en un mundo que se mostraba entre tonos de grises.

Ese universo monocromático evocaba sensación de desasosiego en el corazón de un joven que no era más que un estudiante de secundaria, mejor amigo de una manada de hombres lobo. Incluso su habitación daba aires a una fotografía sacada de Eichen House bajo un perpetuo filtro de instagram. Desestimó el pensamiento, considerando que posiblemente solo estaba haciendo una asociación inconsciente hacia Lydia. Las sabanas estaban frías para semejarse a la textura de un rígido cartón. Su derecha a la altura de la frente le informó que no había fiebre que le atormentase, que quizás era una tormenta que había teñido el pueblo en tonos tan lúgubres. La ducha no había sido alivio alguno, sin importar sus múltiples intentos no lograba hacer que el agua cayera a una temperatura que diera calor a su cuerpo. Tiritaba con una sensación de desidia anclada al fondo del estómago con cadenas del acero más puro.

Una casa vacía. Cada cosa en su lugar y sin embargo todo gritaba a abandono en claras letras, eran capas de polvo que se pegaron sobre la superficie de su dedo con el mínimo roce. Tendría una seria charla con su padre respecto de las tareas del hogar, si es que lo encontraba. El café era un brebaje frío y con todas las pintas de algo viejo y amohosado en el recipiente que lo mantenía. No pudo evitar la mueca del asco y la exasperación de encontrar una heladera completamente vacía; a fin y al cabo no tenía hambre. Con una rabieta a flor de piel junta sus cosas, llama a un Scott que no responde. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía tono. Contó hasta diez y volvió hasta el cero, cerrando la puerta del jeep de un solo golpe. La llave entró sin problemas pero al primer giro, segundo, y tercero; simplemente no sucedió nada.

― ¡Oh vamos! ― exclamó ya en derrota, rostro contra el volante y sus manos golpeando los laterales en un pedido de auxilio. El motor estaba muerto y no le quedaba otra opción que usar sus dos piernas. No hubo miradas que se voltearan a verle, saludos de personas que creían conocerle o al menos desear unos buenos días por simple cordialidad, el silencio era una cúpula que le rodeaba y se movía como compañero.

No le sorprendió cuando la combinación no abrió su casillero, era un fantasma en su propia vida. Stiles experimentaba un sentimiento que tenía años y mucha labor encima para mantenerlo enterrado, era como revivir la muerte de su madre una vez más. Estaba desamparado en un territorio que se mostraba hostil a su persona. Sin saber cómo había terminado arrodillado, abrazado a si mismo mientras las lágrimas resecaban su piel. Scott pasó por su frente y sus ojos lo buscaron en señal de auxilio. Ni una mirada, mucho menos una palabra de consuelo para su ya abatida entereza.

― ¡Scott! ― juró haberse dejado un pulmón en ese grito pero para su amigo Stilinski no era muy distinto a la goma de mascar que hace días tenía en su zapato y de la cual aún no había dado cuenta.

La rareza se incrusta en el alma del chico con lunares en aceptación de su realidad. Algo no estaba bien, o para ser más correcto; algo estaba terriblemente mal. Su enojo dio lugar a un portazo en el aula de geografía que pasó sin penas ni glorias alimentando un odio en su interior que crecía con cada paso hacia adelante.

― ¡Derek! ―

― Chucho amargado― Nada.

― ¡IDIOTA! ― Ni un pestañeo fuera de lugar. Giró para encontrar que su lugar era ocupado por un pelirrojo con cara de circunstancias. Hanks según oía.

―Mira que rápido hace amigos McCall― recalcó oyendo una conversación superflua entre él y su sustituto. Al parecer hablaban de ir a una fiesta y salir con unas chicas el fin de semana. Por supuesto, su amigo el lobo adolescente no tenía que cargar ya con ningún lastre.

El resto de la clase se la pasó sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor sin que nadie le recriminara el hecho. Observaba a Hale ir y venir, dar explicaciones que bajo esas circunstancias encontraba incluso más aburridas que de costumbre. Y sin embargo tenía la oportunidad de verlo de cerca, descubrir que el moreno tenía uno que otro lunar, que la ropa era completamente nueva y que bufaba con menor frecuencia; o nada en lo absoluto.

― Derek ― repitió, había perdido ya la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo hacía. Fue testigo de la hora libre del Alfa, momento en el cual se echaba en un sillón de la sala de profesores a mirar el techo con toda simpleza, sin mover un músculo. La falta de atención en un joven hiperactivo era tan peligroso como una bomba de mecha corta marca ACME a manos del coyote. Con las horas, Stiles comenzaba a sentir como esa soledad rasgaba por dentro y lo carcomía con el frío de una noche de invierno a la intemperie.

―Escúchame por favor ― pidió misericordia escabulléndose al loft al momento en que Hale abría la puerta, la paciencia ya se le iba con pocos humos; Teles estaba sentada en el sitio que usualmente ocupaba dentro de la casa ajena. Ella no tardó en ponerse de pie y atrapar el rostro del moreno entre sus manos para darle un beso que le obligó a hacer una mueca de asco.

―Hola a ti también Stiles―

― ¿Qué? ― La mandíbula se le cayó al suelo sacudiéndose en el sitio como le hubiesen dado una buena descarga ― ¿Puedes verme? ―

―Claro― dijo y la sonrisa en sus perfectas facciones trajo a colación una sola palabra.

―Tu. ¡T-tú…!― _perra_. Quería decir perra pero su lengua era un embrollo que no le permitía articular debidamente. Derek se había sentado en la mesa a leer como si nada.

―Derek habla tan bien de ti y tu astucia, pensé que tendría al menos algo de resistencia. Resulta que no eres tan buen investigador como te pintan ¿Siquiera me buscaste? ― preguntó y su gesto aunque hermoso era claramente burlón.

―En cada base de datos en la que puedo meter mano ― refunfuño el chico con manos hechas puño acercándose con aires de lucha

― No es en todo sitio. Derek, precioso ¿Qué tal el libro? ― la pregunta difunde en el aire y aquél hombre parece percatar de ello y cambiar de dirección su mirada.

― Esta bien. Tenía razón tu apellido es griego, aunque viene del nombre de una sirena ― dijo levantando aquél viejo tomo que tenía, robando lo poco de aire que le quedaba a Stiles.

― Una… ¿Sirena? ― pregunta confundido por la noción de que una criatura así realmente existiera, pero si lo ponía a contraste… no era un imposible ― ¿Por qué? ― pidió prácticamente vencido en ese momento.

― Me alimento de la perdición Stiles. De amores frágiles o rotos, y cuando tienes un plato tan fuerte al alcance de la mano es difícil negar la tentación ― encantadora en pocos pasos ubicada detrás del Alfa para acariciar su barbilla hasta hacerle sonreír ― Siempre cuidándote cuando en realidad se ha dejado completamente expuesto por tu culpa. Tu tan testarudo que prácticamente me lo has regalado ―

Stiles estaba a punto de ebullición, rojo hasta las orejas impulsándose con un golpe que dio al aire mismo. La sirena llenó de risas sus sentidos, era esa voz que le sonaba a uñas en una pizarra.

―Eras tú… ¡Lo sabía!― masculló el chico por lo bajo, mirándole mover la cabeza en clara aceptación de la culpa.

―Los hombres son muy fáciles de engañar, están predispuestos a ello. No contaba con que la persona del apego de Derek fuera una excepción― ¿Excepción? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ― Eres _gay_ , querido―

Boom.

― ¡YO NO SOY GAY! ― bramó con la intención de hacer temblar toda la habitación pero a fin de cuentas no movió ni un pelo.

― Lo eres, y mucho. Si tuvieras una pizca de atracción por las mujeres no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, no me habrías obligado a encerrarte de esta manera― mil preguntas salieron de Stiles pero ninguna formulada en palabras ― Saldrás de aquí pronto, cuando haya devorado lo que quiero―

De rojo pasaba a blanco, mirando a Derek con un terror que tenía toda razón de ser.

―No te preocupes, no voy a matarlo pero una vez el amor se va… nunca vuelve ―

La manera en que la mujer se relamía los labios envío impulsos de asco, arcadas contenidas por nada menos que su furia.

― Y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Puedo obligar que vean lo que yo quiera; Derek y ese amigo tuyo ¿McCall?―

Más risas, más de ese sonido que el obligó a retroceder y abrir la salida. No quería seguir oyéndola, necesitaba avisarle a alguien, necesitaba salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él, para Derek, para ambos.

La realización le golpeó en la cara cuando dio a la calle. Había hablado de Derek, Scott, hombres… pasado por alto un elemento muy importante dentro del grupo y que podía significar una esperanza. Recordó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba seguro que no había visto a Lydia en el colegio.

La verdad le atormentaba a cada paso y odiaba el hecho que aquella mujer fuera quien diera cuenta. Un problema a la vez. Si quería salvar a Derek necesitaba encontrar una banshee de inmediato.


	11. Espejismos del recuerdo

**Notas del autor: ¡Disculpen la demora! Quería entregar este capitulo en regalo a quién me ha impulsado a escribir toda esta historia desde un inicio. Estamos cercanos al final de un primer arco. Derek se enfrenta a su nueva realidad. ¡Gracias por seguir el fic!**

 **10**

* * *

 **Derek**

Días extraños en relativa calma. El tiempo pasa y sin dar cuenta alza una mano que esconde claros orbes de la luminancia artificial de la noche; demasiado fotosensible. Se sentía diminuto entre edificios que dejan enanos incluso a quien casi logra alcanzar la barrera por encima de la media. El centro de la ciudad era el opuesto a todo lo que conocía y en efectos personales a esa hora portaba poco más que su propio nombre. Un traspié que lleva al choque con un empotrado buzón central, confundido deja la avenida, su multitud de aromas y sonidos por la calma de callejones y callejuelas laterales. Manos dentro de una chaqueta de cuero que decía a gritos haber salido de comienzos del siglo XXI, la moda era un concepto inexistente para su clase y tipo.

Inspira y desea no haberlo hecho tan cercano a la boca de alcantarilla, toce para aclarar los sentidos y acelera el paso sin mirar para finalizar en un abrupto choque contra algo, o alguien de menor tamaño y cuyo peso no logró desbalancear su paso. Un único gruñido de advertencia que acongojó al desconocido. Solo entonces fue capaz de fijarse y tomar conciencia de a quién se había llevado por delante y como el joven se desplomaba en caída libre. Una molestia que no por ello mata la cortesía. Lo captura por un brazo a la cintura, deteniendo el posible impacto— ¿Estas bien? — la torpeza del gigante la tenía grabada en todo su porte. El chico tenía una piel moteada de lunares tan similar a un furtivo recuerdo y al mismo tiempo distanciado por un universo. Era la imagen, el segundo ordenado de un reloj caótico frente a una pantalla de pura estática y ruido blanco.

Gira y el mundo vuelve a transformarse, llenarse de vida en un evento concurrido pero que lejos dictaba de la formalidad. No tenía a nadie en brazos, transitaba una acera abandonada por el candor de la vida a excepción del sonido y luces próximas. El estrés de una naturaleza hibrida, el trabajo y el esfuerzo por comenzar una buena relación le tenían al borde de una nueva condición adquirida. Un desequilibrio emocional era la única viable prognosis que explicara porque veía lo invisible. Una larga noche que acaba de comenzar y se veía en la necesidad de un primer trago, optando por la ligereza de la cerveza. Suave, el líquido se deslizo por la garganta llevándose la resequedad de sus labios tras los nervios de un evento de magnitud. Besaba la locura con las mismas bienvenidas que le daba su boca al amargo de la bebida.

En aquél bar donde la inercia guio sus pies había de todo, y no era del tipo que le gustase rechazar a las personas por compartir un espacio público pero los números que le llegaban sobrecargaban la vista reduciendo las distancias en una ilusión de la percepción. Con el ancho de hombro a hombro y las cifras de personas en aumento parecía colisionar contra alguien cada pocos pasos en la búsqueda de una nueva bebida. Había un límite, muy ínfimo, que la cordialidad y su poca afable naturaleza llegaban a conocer. No era del tipo egoísta que le gustaba presumir para ser el centro de atención en un evento de semejante calaña y sin embargo le estaba costando horrores mantener sus puños bajos y lejos del contacto con otro rostro. El destino le otorga respiro, un momento en el que es capaz de dejar su vaso que hasta entonces lo mantenía ocupado a modo de escudo y ancla hacia su autocontrol. Se escabulle por el libre sendero que crean unas chicas en dirección el baño hasta que los grupos se abren y sencillamente no queda nadie, salvo el usual integrante del grupo de meseros que va y viene para asegurarse que la comida y los vasos estén siempre llenos. Solo una ocasión especial podía tener el sitio tan repleto, y como era costumbre no le había llegado el memorando.

— ¿Dónde puede ir uno por algo de paz y buen alcohol? —dijo tomando una buena bocanada de aire, levantando la mirada hacia un techo que no le otorga salvación. Un repentino golpe rompe el efímero ensueño, gira la cabeza para encontrar una de las puertas aledañas abiertas de par en par; la luz tan escasa que solo podía juzgar que venía desde el exterior. Pies de plomo, camina midiendo sus pasos hasta cubrir el lindel con todo su tamaño, las sombras juegan con su mente — ¿Hola? — suelta la pregunta que hace eco entre paredes vacías, notas graves que retumban en octavas de un tono poco común. — No estoy de humor para juegos…— explica y entra, dando gracias internamente a la posibilidad de poder caminar sin interrupción, respirar sin tener desconocidos bajo la mirada. Le alarma el sonido de un grito contenido, como si su nombre fuera pronunciado desde el interior de una caja de cristal que apalea el volumen y deja al aire un mensaje indescifrable. La idea hace doler su cabeza, poner en duda sus sentidos para terminar asociando todo a un error y la proximidad del jolgorio en el bar a pocos pasos.

Una última revisión, un barrido rápido a baja luz que revela la auténtica falta de gente en esa habitación. La memoria no le permite borrar la sensación de ese sonido, acelera la marcha en retirada para cerrar aquello lo mejor que puede aunque el cerrojo no parece falseado. La maldición muere en su lengua, llamadlo instinto o un don de familia pero no había recibido las mejores vibras de aquel sitio. No amenazas, sino un malestar latente cuya empatía sentía el deber de sanar, o como mínimo, apaciguar. Un hambre o antojo que la pertenencia de un lobo no puede acallar.

Embebido en una persecución sin maleantes, andando a la deriva en un mar de incógnitas inexplicables en lo que realmente debía ser el mejor momento de su vida. Gruñe en automático mientras avanza hasta dar con el exterior del edificio repleto de celebrantes. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo así que ya no se veían muchos ingresantes. Para el momento en que sus dedos lograban articular las palabras correctas en un texto con femenino destino, el mundo entra en una perpetua pausa y se derrumba a su alrededor, reacción puesta en un solo objetivo y esta era frenar una estrepitosa caída ajena contra acera y asfalto — ¡Hey! — una exclamación al aire, monosílabo que se pierde con los ruidos de los coches que atraviesan la calle sin ser testigos del problema que se cuece frente aquella entrada. Maldice ser el único fuera cuando aquél chico, exactamente el mismo de antes, parecía haberse materializado o como mínimo evadido su oído para proyectase en un arco con dirección al desastre. Las ideas arribaron como un torbellino, cuando toda la velada comenzaba a revelarse solo como el ojo de la tormenta ¿Había oído el llamado de su nombre en la casa y ahora vuelto a verle o era esa una extraña coincidencia del destino? Solo el otro tenía la respuesta y para ello lo necesitaba consiente.

Por un instante creyó que todo estaría bien, que la demostración sincera de preocupación sería suficiente para dar vuelta lo que años de sufrimiento acarreaban. Estaba terriblemente equivocado y en lo que buscaba ayuda con la mirada su carga desaparece, escurriéndose entre sus dedos en cruel engaño. — Me estoy volviendo loco —no evitó demostrarlo con cuchillos oxidados a modo de palabras que no hicieron más que herirlo y rápidamente supurar. El mero acto de tragar le rasgaba las garganta, cada nueva oración un nuevo suplicio que llenaba de rocas el fondo de su estómago y no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para remediar la situación. Grave error que lo deja sin voz, mudo y congelado en su sitio. Una noche sin estrellas.

La presión de su canino contra el labio inferior solo conocía aumento. La piel pulsaba bajo el filo, reseca a una fuerza que de mantener terminaría por romper con la capa superficial para terminar sangrando. Nervios a flor de piel. Hale parecía ausente en un mundo personal, trastabillando a cada paso con la entereza hecha trizas. Lo que la mayoría buscaba evitar a él activaba un instinto de protección que lejos tenía de estar relacionado con la culpa o pena por su estado. Aunque si escarbaba dentro quizás había de ello un poco, pero antes que nada quería recuperar el fuego de una amistad, el calor de una persona que había querido y que por dentro sabía aún querer. Los años no matan los recuerdos que marcan el trayecto que se transita aún si no podía ponerle nombre.

La pesadez marca su paso, sin contar el tiempo abre la puerta del loft para caer en el aprensivo abrazo de quien le ha profesado el cariño necesario. Había oído a Mina desde fuera vistiendo esos zapatos de tacón que inequívocamente la presentaban como ella. Se premia mentalmente por la idea de escribirle cuando estaba en la calle y así poder caer en la seguridad de los brazos que contienen a un coloso. Decide fundirse en un beso con la presión de su cuerpo dando todo de sí. Se desgrana como el trigo en un molino, brutal es la circunstancia que le bendice con claridad unos pocos momentos.

Pegado a ella podía ver y recordar, de golpes y promesas gruñidas entre dientes. El calor de las mejillas de Stiles cuando no hacía más que ubicarse protector demasiado cerca. El sabor de su ansiedad y la electricidad de sus pies inquietos, el aroma que lo había embebido por días cuando se había obligado a entrar en una camiseta no hecha para mayores dimensiones. Stiles, aquél zorro ruidoso que había sido su compañero, un amigo y la añoranza de un amor escondido entre capas de ironías a dos bandos. Comprende en ese instante que lo había presenciado varias veces desde haberlo olvidado, grietas en la memoria que el cuerpo no olvida. Había corrido a salvarlo, atrapado en brazos más de una vez aquella noche por la mera necesidad de cuidarlo. Era la manera en que su alma hacia resurgir momentos con la esperanza de despertar un par de ojos que ahora veían sin los tapujos de las circunstancias. La más pura verdad en forma adolescente.

Dulce expresión que la mujer observa con fijada obsesión, habiendo arrojado a su presa a la más terrible oscuridad solo para levantarlo hacia inmaculado brillo y saborear el exaltado momento. Suyos eran los labios y la canción que inconscientemente borraba a negro lo que Derek no podía evitar aflorar, se aclamaba dueña de un amor conflictivo pero devoto en su núcleo. Hale era un manjar que llevaba siglos sin probar.

El grito rompe el cristal, un aviso a destiempo de quien le busca la salvación. La voz de Lydia Martin era inconfundible esta vez, imborrable para quien la conoce y entre su dicha Derek atisba la terrible perdición. Alguien iba a morir y él estaba desarmado para impedirlo. Tonto ignorante de que una banshee no solo lamenta la pérdida de una vida, sino también la muerte de un amor.


	12. Carrera hacia el final

**Notas del autor: ¡No me he olvidado! He estado un poco ocupado pero no iba a dejarlos sin un capitulo más y dejarles saber que el próximo, muy posiblemente, sea el final de este primer arco. Una ayuda inesperada, un poco de poder femenino que nos va llevando hacia el clímax de la historia. Si hay algo que quieran ver para el siguiente arco quedo a disposición para leer ideas que llevar a palabras ¡Gracias por seguirme!**

 **11**

* * *

 **Stiles**

Del debacle de la guerra y sus parecidos hay mucho escrito, historias que podrían llenar los anaqueles de todo Beacon Hills en una oda escrita a la discordia. La elección de levantar el arma, en cuyo caso era el bate, permanecía como brillante carta sobre la mesa hecha la opción más noble y heroica de todas. Stiles también sabía mucho del valor, quizás tanto más de la osadía, adicto a niveles enfermantes de la adrenalina. Tampoco era su culpa sino un evidente fenotipo de su condición adquirida, una teatralidad del tipo hereditaria. No le alcanzarían los dedos para enumerar la de veces que había recurrido a tal recurso por el bien de sus amigos y ahora que su -una palabra que ni en su mente animaba de pronunciar- encontraba el peligro de una amenaza contra su enorme figura ¿Qué había decidido? Cambiar rotundamente de planes. Lejos estaba de contar con lo premeditado, improvisar sobre la marcha podía ser tan aterrador como enfrentar a su enemiga a la cara. Entonces ¿Qué impulsos dominan el compás de pies inquietos que dejan el encuadre de una pesadilla atrás en busca de solución? La esperanza del iluso y la miríada de ejemplos que desembocaban en el desenlace que vivía con tanto fervor. Derek podía odiarlo, Scott ignorar su existencia pero no habría magia u hambre que borrara el candor de la determinación de ambos a la hora de cuidarlo. Stiles sabía que era hora de devolver el favor y que fuera la historia quien lo juzgase posiblemente muchos años después de muerto.

Por ello corría. Trastabillaba con pies ligeros uno delante del otro en una carrera que ni el campo de lacrosse le ha conocido. Era como vivir dentro de una burbuja, respirando aire saturado y embotado por su propia respiración, le palpita la cabeza cuando la exigencia es mayor que el ritmo que sus pulmones son capaces de mantener. Arde en el calor de ese infierno vacío, abandonado a la suerte de su velocidad y las miles de espinas clavadas por un exceso de ácido láctico en su sistema. Cae y rueda como un cilindro sin gracia, el asfalto es lo suficientemente verdadero para pelar la piel y exponer el rojo de finos capilares. Resultaría que esa copia de su pueblo natal estaba bien provista de sus leyes naturales, con la única excepción de la falta de su existencia, sustituido por nadie menos que un pelirrojo de cara bonita; y quien dice mejor jugador de lacrosse que el original a lunares. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco tenía mucho sentido, se dice que los pelirrojos carecen de alma y allí iba él, vagando por el espejismo de la realidad. Vivía una versión aún más retorcida de Alicia a través del espejo.

Reinicia con la repetición en bucle de un contador mental que avisa la cantidad de calles faltantes hasta la residencia Martin, implora por dentro la falta de error y su buen juicio. Al menos todo se veía normal, colores a la vida un tanto más grisáceos pero aquella naturaleza de arbustos, enredaderas, y flores perfectamente arregladas eran un hecho respecto a la casa de Lydia que se mantenía desde todo ángulo y percepción. Mano en puño golpea la puerta, no le importa repetir hasta que el brazo simplemente no le responde. Estaba exhausto, más de lo que jamás en su vida a pesar de sus tantos cruces con seres sobrenaturales. Aún le pensaba en la conciencia aquella huida, dejar solo a Derek en las garras de esa odiosa mujer. Atrás quedaba la verdad de que lo había abandonado, en vez de ser un héroe y quedarse a pelear había optado por el escape del cobarde. En su cabeza no hay perdón que valga, le carcome saber con certeza que de invertidos los roles, el lobo jamás hubiese flaqueado. Ignorante es que el zorro peca de astuto y no valiente. Casi cae de cara al suelo cuando la puerta se abre y ese rostro de porcelana le devuelve una mirada como quien mira un fantasma. Tal y como había pensado, Lydia Martin era capaz de verlo.

― ¿Stiles? ― Es ella quien rompe el silencio, lo arroja dentro de un tirón que manipula el peso pluma del hijo del Sheriff. Cierra y pasa la llave con una paranoia que poco a poco, con el pasar del tiempo, comienza a apoderarse de la banshee. Rememora el día a pesar de que el intento cobra partida en una jaqueca casi constante desde que había despertado.

― ¿Estas bien? ― devuelve el visitante con preocupación en su tono, su amiga parecía dar nueva definición a los tonos de blancos. No sabía cuánto de ello era culpa de la magia de Teles o de la propia naturaleza de tan brillante señorita.

― Creía que me estaba volviendo loca. Nadie sabe que existes Stiles ¡El Sheriff es un padre soltero con un hijo adoptado! ― exclama insultada por la idea cuando quien realmente debería sentirlo parpadeaba con dejes de incredulidad ― Tengo estas memorias… situaciones en paralelo de ti o este otro chico Hanks. Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar ― declara dejando mudo a Stiles.

El joven suscita como soltar toda la situación sin poner todo el peso sobre espaldas ajenas, si había algo tan grande como el malhumor de Hale eso era el sentido de responsabilidad de Lydia. La ansiedad lo obliga a mover los pies, dibuja arcos de un extremo lateral a otro hasta recibir una reprimenda sonora por parte de la pelirroja. Pronto recuerda que tiene a alguien a quien salvar.

― ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ― Aquél súbito arranque la toma desprevenida, genera un sinfín de preguntas que se reflejan en el semblante de su rostro ― ¡Derek está en peligro! ―

Suenan las alarmas de su interior, y en un intento casi inútil Lydia cubre su boca haciendo uso de las dos manos. Había sido capaz de retener ese grito y sin embargo la sensación punza en la boca del estómago recordando su presencia. Era muy distinto al revoloteo típico de mariposas, más parecido al trago de ácido a punto de ebullición. Intenta ocultarlo pero la intensidad de la mirada que aporta su compañero da las pautas de que poco consigue y que al parecer tiene mucho que soltar.

― ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vencerla? ― pregunta hacia el final de una larga explicación de Stiles. En su libro los cánidos eran cosa de casi todos los días pero ¿Una sirena? Estaban abriendo la puerta a todo un mundo nuevo, uno donde también existen las banshees.

― ¿Me has visto cara de Dean Winchester? ¿De tener una espada consagrada por tres monjas mudas con la sangre de un marinero virgen bajo el asiento del jeep? ― satiriza el joven en tonos exasperados ― ¡Esto es el mundo real Lydia, no tenga idea de cómo matar una sirena! Y no es como si pudiera usar google en este mundo de nadie ― la desesperación se filtra en su tono mientras tamborilea un móvil con señal muerta frente a la mirada de Martin. Cuanto minuto pasaba era otro que regalaba a la mujer para sazonar al lobo, quizás una salsa dulce para poder pasar el sabor de lo amargo y gruñón que era.

― Quizás deberíamos llamar a Scott ― ofrece la mujer el suyo, buscando velozmente entre una lista larga el apellido McCall.

― Negativo ― declara sorpresivamente Stiles ― Al parecer esa cosa puede hacerles ver o creer cualquier cosa a los hombres ― sanciona de brazos cruzados, entrecerrando la mirada en lo que pone a todo engranaje dentro de su cabeza a funcionar.

― Tú eres un chico ¡Oh! ― la realización de la joven golpea fuerte y veloz, siempre tan avispada.

― Ni-una-palabra ― el rojo de su piel podía usarse de adorno navideño. Stiles no diría nada más al respecto ¡El coraje de esa mujer de declarar y decirle lo que le gusta! Convergería en decir que nadie podía declarar que el lobo fuera mala vista pero… Nada, no iba ni a pensarlo, primero tenía que asegurar que no terminara siendo el plato principal de cualquier harpía, sirena, lo que fuera. ― ¿Así que somos tu y yo? ― pregunta viendo a Lydia ponderar ideas con seriedad para pronto dar media vuelta y marchar con marcialidad.― ¿Dónde vas? ―

Se escucha la fricción del desliz del metal, mantiene en vertical un bate con aspecto más reforzado que el típico ― Vamos a necesitar de esto, tu sabes… Y algo de ayuda extra ― la curvatura incrédula de la ceja del joven le resulta enormemente insultante ― Hombre tenías que ser para subestimar y andar pensando solo en Scott ―

― ¿Vas a decirme o…?―

― Si vamos a contra una criatura sobrenatural lo mejor es ir bien preparados ― teclea algo rápido, una habilidad innata de la pelirroja que sonríe tras el móvil, revelando un único mensaje con la dirección de Derek y la palabra sirena― Nos llevamos una cazadora ― quién lo recibía era Allison Argent.

El texto despertaba muchas preguntas pero existe un tipo de información que solo se da entre las líneas de un lenguaje femenino de acuerdo tácito. Tenía el objetivo y la localización, solo faltaba el arco y un buen par de flechas. No cualquier tipo, como todo cambiante una sirena comparte una debilidad con todos sus primos, la plata.

La motocicleta cubre rápido las distancias, de hecho es la primera en llegar, resguardándose del frío con ajustada chaqueta de cuero, armamento a espaldas. Estaba nerviosa, una sirena no es el típico ser mitológico que te cruzas en una mala semana, sino quizás una vida completa. Avisar a su padre hubiese sido un error que su viejo diario remarca en creces, sacando a ella, no había nadie más en las inmediaciones que pudiese cumplir los requisitos para la labor. Ve a Lydia llegar sola, mueve los labios soltando palabras a lo que en primera instancia considera que es el aire. Solo entonces se materializa, salido de la nada le reconoce con toda certeza ¿Cómo no había visto a Stiles antes? ― Hey ― le recibe con una sonrisa que lo deja atónito.

― ¿Puedes verme? ― pregunta él parpadeando como el aleteo de un colibrí.

― No te ves muy transparente Stiles ― agrega ella con una sonrisa divertida.

― Chicos… ― Lydia no lo contiene, el dolor le desgarra por dentro hasta arrancarle el grito. No cualquier grito.

―Esa es nuestra señal ― Allison prepara la flecha, es quién guía el camino hasta la puerta del loft. Ve a Stiles temblar con las manos en la manija de entrada, espera lo peor.

― Vamos a por esa serpiente ― Nada evita que la cazadora suelte una sonrisa de aliento, la suerte estaba echada.


End file.
